come little chidren
by supastar45
Summary: When he was five, Yami heard a song and followed the voice to a beautiful meadow and a beautiful boy. But when the boy gives him a warning to go back, Yami wants to find him again. Now, eleven years later, Yami hears the voice again. What will he find when he follows the voice and who is the singing boy?
1. Chapter 1

AN: A whole new story based on one song. I heard this song and I have to admit, it sounds so beautiful… until you listen to what the lyrics are saying…

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the song Come Little Children.

A five year old Yami walked through the woods keeping on the path that would take him home. His basket was full of the wild strawberries him and his mother loved to eat. Yami had gone out earlier that day to play with his friends and had found them. He was halfway home when he heard someone singing.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

Yami stopped and listened. The voice was soft and a bit eerie but it was still the most beautiful thing Yugi had ever heard. His crimson eyes became half lidded and he dropped his basket, not even noticing as he did so. The world had slipped away and the only thing left was that beautiful voice.

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passion_

Yami began to walk towards that beautiful voice. He had to find whoever was singing this song. He walked off the path, something he had been told never to do. He wasn't thinking about what he had been told about never straying from the path. The beautiful voice was his only thought as he walked through the dark woods with many dangers waiting inside for anyone foolish enough to enter.

_Hush now dear children_

_It must be this way_

_To weary of life and deceptions_

_Rest now my children_

_For soon we'll awake_

_Into the calm and the quiet_

Yami walked into a circular meadow with a lake on one end that had flower growing around it. In the light of the moon, the place was like the song. It was eerie and yet so beautiful. In the middle of the clearing stood a little boy. He had the palest skin and beautiful amethyst eyes with a button nose and rosy red lips. A faint blush lit his cheeks. His hair was black with red tips and blonde bangs. The boy looked like he was only five like Yami was. He smiled at Yami and motioned him forward. Yami obeyed and walked towards the beautiful creature. As he walked, the boy continued singing.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of_

The boy stopped singing when he looked into Yami's eyes. His own eyes widened and he reached out and held the boy's shoulder in a grip much tighter than any five year old could have developed. He looked at Yami with fear in his eyes and spoke with the same emotion. "Go. Run away from here and never come back! If you even here the song again, stay away do you hear me? GO!"

Yami ran away as fast as he could, scared now. He had to get away. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and went into his house, running straight to his mother and into her arms. She was alarmed at first but was soon comforting her son still unaware of what had happened.

Xxx

(eleven years later)

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passion_

"Hey Yami, what are you singing?" Yami turned to look at his friend Bakura. He hadn't even known he was there. It wasn't that he would be teased for singing it's that the song wasn't something he liked others to hear. Yami gave his friend a fake smile.

"Oh nothing, a song I heard in a dream when I was young." Bakura looked at Yami for a moment. He obviously didn't believe him but he dismissed it and started talking. Meanwhile, Yami knew it hadn't been a dream. That song from eleven years ago was definitely no dream. But now at sixteen, Yami had not heard the song again. He would even sometimes go out in the night and listen for it. He wanted to see the beautiful boy again. But Yami did have to wonder, why did the boy turn him away?

AN: I know this chapter is super short but the next one will be super long so please try to forgive me. I will try to have sibling rivalry 2 updated tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot to say, the name of the song is come little children. It's a lullaby but I DEFINITELY do not suggest listening to it before bed.

Yami was walking home late that night. He had been out chopping wood and he now walked home with his sweat soaked shirt in his hands. He was thinking about the voice once again and he stopped for a moment and spoke aloud. "Please to any god willing to listen to me, please let me hear that beautiful voice and see that beautiful boy one more time."

Almost immediately he heard it.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

Yami began to run once again. He had to find that boy. He ran towards the voice like he did all those years ago, all the while thanking the gods for this. He left the path like he had eleven years ago and found the meadow.

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passion_

Yami wanted to listen to that voice more. He wanted to hear the whole song but as soon as the boy saw him, he immediately stopped singing and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you eleven years ago to run _away _if you hear this song! LEAVE!" Before Yami had run but this time he wouldn't. This may never happen again and he had to keep with the boy. He smiled and spoke.

"That is a very beautiful song you sing. In fact, it is the most beautiful I've ever heard." The little boy looked at first in shock and then his eyes narrowed once again. He looked up at Yami and he spoke in a tone as eerie as the song only now, without the beauty.

"Beauty? You call this song beautiful but you have no idea of its true meaning now do you? You have no idea of what happens if you hear the whole song now do you? I know you don't because if you did you wouldn't be calling it beautiful." Yami looked offended for a brief second. The smaller boy felt guilty but he knew the words had to be said. The hurt expression only lasted for a second before it was replaced with a glare and Yami spoke.

"Of course I know what the song is about! It's about a person who is bringing children to a happy, care free place free of no harm. That to me is a lovely song to sing and I have to wonder why you sing the song if you do not even like it! It's not my fault you sing it."

The smaller boy's eyes narrowed at Yami. "First of all, that is not what this song means. In fact, you were not even close when you guessed the intentions of the song. This song is a lullaby, yes, and it is about bringing children into a peaceful place, but do you know where that place is?" Yami shook his head and the boy's eyes narrowed even further. "That place these children are being taken is to their own death. Also, if you were to listen to the entire song, start to finish, you would be under my command. Forever. And I am under the command of another and he would have me bring you to him, where you would be killed like the children in the song. I have no choice but to sing this song. You are just lucky I am able to stop the song for you. Otherwise, you would be dead or cursed by now."

Yami looked down at the boy in fear but prevented his voice from shaking as he spoke. "You can stop the song for me, how come not others? And why do you bring the children to this man? Why not lead them away?" Yami saw a small sad smile on the boy's face as he looked down with a tear falling down his cheek.

"I'd never deny him what he wants. Even if it caused me more guilt than I can bear. I would never deny him because I love him. I love him so much and even more than that, he loves me. He does not want this to happen either, like me. He hates what we must do but we have no choice. I cannot stop the song for others nor could I lead them to safety. You have his eyes." Yami looked at the boy in shock and confusion at the last part. The boy smiled up at him. "The one I love, you have his eyes and his hair. It is the only reason I can stop for you. You remind me of him and I could never have him killed and I can't kill you either. Even if I will have to pay for this later."

"What do you mean you will have to pay for this? What will happen to you?" Yami was genuinely concerned for the boy in front of him. He didn't know why, but he wanted to protect this boy no matter what it took… Kind of like the boy had said he would do anything for the boy he loved. Before Yami could dwell on the thought any longer, the boy spoke.

"The council will replay a scene from my past. This scene causes me great physical and emotional pain. It is my punishment for not bringing you. In the end, I will be left as a screaming, broken boy. If my lover could prevent this from happening, he would but this is out of even his hands now. But that is my problem. You are to leave here and this time when I say never return you are to listen." The small boy turned to walk away. He walked out of the clearing and was surprised when he turned back to see Yami. "What are you doing?"

Yami smiled. "If I go with you, they won't harm you will they?" The small boy looked up at Yami in shock and his eyes narrowed slightly. He sighed and shook his head no. "Then I will come with you and pretend I have been captured. Could you convince your lover to perform a gentler spell on me? If not then I guess I shall be cursed or killed because I won't let you suffer. You say this is your problem but the fact is it's now my problem too." Yami saw that the boy was about to protest so he spoke again. "Please do not try to make me leave because it won't work little one."

The little boy sighed. "I can convince me love to perform a gentler spell on you. But even that spell will cause you great pain and torture. You will never be able to leave. You will lose all you love if you follow me and you will enter a realm where there is nothing but darkness and torture. Are you sure you do not wish to return to your home?"

Yami took a deep breath and smiled. "I am sure." The little boy turned and walked and Yami followed. At first the walk was silent and they just walked through the woods to wherever the little boy was taking him when Yami realized something. "What's your name?"

The little boy kept walking and for a while Yami thought he wouldn't receive an answer. "Yugi, my name is Yugi." Yami smiled and the two continued to walk in silence.

Xxx

When the two were close, Yugi turned to Yami. "Stay here and wait until I call you." Yami nodded and he could see the boy run forward. He saw in a clearing a man who did indeed look a lot like him. The only difference being a tan. Yami watched as Yugi ran towards the man and jump into his arms. He could hear the words the man spoke. "Yugi, beloved you have come back. But where is the person you know if you bring none you will be punished. I will not watch that little one. You know it causes me as much pain as it does you."

Yugi looked up at the man. "I know Atemu. I know it causes you pain and you know I would not want you to watch that. I have brought back a boy. But I cannot have him killed. I'm asking for him to be turned instead." Yami saw Atemu's confused look and he saw Yugi give a small smile. "Look at him love and you will understand why I cannot harm him." Yugi motioned for Yami to come forward and he did as he was told and walked towards the two.

Atemu looked at him and immediately understood. "Well I do understand little one. He looks like me. I can see that he has not heard the entire song so how is he here with you in the first place?" Atemu looked Yami up and down then looked back at Yugi. Yugi was about to explain but he and Atemu were both surprised when they heard Yami speak and explain it himself.

"I came here of my own free will. I could've turned back but I could not let Yugi be harmed because of me so I instead came here." Atemu looked at him in curiosity. Finally he motioned him over to a nearby tent while Yugi stayed where he had been Atemu told him to lie down.

"Relax or this will hurt more. Do you even know what is about to happen to you?" Yami shook his head no and Atemu smirked. "Better I not tell you then. You will be scared and try to run away and if you do somehow escape, my Yugi will be punished." Before Yami could say anything about this, he felt a sharp pain and he cried out but that only hurt more. He could not stop screaming and the pain it caused was so much he eventually fainted. Atemu sighed. "I know you think it was cruel for me not to warn him about what was cruel for me to change him without warning him about what was about to happen. But I can't let you get hurt because I had him in my grasp and he ran away."

Yugi sighed and entered the tent which he had been standing outside of for a while. He sat next to Yami and looked at Atemu. For a while there was just silence between the two as they watched each other but then Yugi spoke. "How long do you think it will take for him to wake up?" Atemu put a hand to the boy's head for a moment and then removed it.

"It will be a while before he wakes." Atemu stood to leave. "He will freeze without a shirt do you want me to put one on him?" Yugi stood and kissed Atemu softly before sitting next to Yami again and grabbing the shirt that was nearby.

"Go love, rest. It has been a long day. I will give him the shirt and I will watch him for the time being." Atemu nodded and left the tent. Yugi looked down at Yami and for the first time, noticed his toned stomach and chest. He let his eyes gaze on the muscles formed from hard work but soon stopped and shaking his head, he put the shirt on the boy. He put a hand on Yami's lips and whispered a few words. Yami's body was encased in a brief green glow but it soon faded. "That should preserve you over the years." Yugi sat by Yami's side until it was time to go out once again and sing his nightly song. At these times, Atemu would take his place. The two watched over the boy as his transformation took place.

Xxx

"Uhg" Yami woke up in pain. There was pain in his mouth, in his neck and in his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and the light hurt his eyes even though the only light was that of a candle. "You have finally awake I see." Yami slowly turned his head to see a beautiful little boy. He saw those big amethyst eyes and everything came rushing back to him. Yami gave him a weak smile before slowly laying his head back down.

"It's good to see you are unharmed Yugi. How many days have I been asleep?" Yami turned his head and saw Yugi's sad expression. Before he had to answer the question the flap to the tent opened and Atemu walked inside.

"Yugi it's time to-" he stopped as he saw that Yami was awake. "Well good morning sleeping beauty." Yami looked up at the smirk on Atemu's face and glared back. He slowly sat up and groaned as it caused him pain to do so. The whole time Yugi watched to make sure he was ok. Yami repeated his question. He saw Atemu's smirk leave and a look of pity replace it. Finally Yugi answered his question.

"Yami, you have been asleep for five hundred years as of last month." Yami let the news settle in. He knew this would happen but to actually have it happen was different. He knew what the pitied look was for now. It was because everything that Yami had ever known was now gone.

AN: So sad about Yami. I really am evil aren't I? Well there will be good news eventually. No time soon though!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So I was just going to write something sad for this story BUT due to a person who shall not be named *cough* Yami's Devil *cough* I have been… ummmm… convinced to add something nicer in as well! No but seriously people happy and sad stuff in this chapter. By the way, Bakura will be coming in later, but first something must be explained or everyone's gonna be confused or even more confused.

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? No because if I did, Yugi would hurt Bakura at least once an episode!

Yami closed his eyes and shook his head even though it hurt. He pinched himself and then opened his eyes. Just as he thought. All of this was real. Yugi and Atemu were looking on at him in concern. Yami slowly stood up and gave them a weak smile. Yami finally gave in and let the smile drop. He sighed and turned to Atemu. "Just what exactly did you turn me into?"

"A vampire." Atemu said it like it was the simplest thing in the world but the way he avoided Yami's eye and the way Yugi was glaring at the floor let him know there was more to it. Yami slowly opened his mouth and put a finger inside. He felt around until finally there it was. Where his canine had been, there was now a long razor sharp tooth. Yami checked on the other side and found that it was the same on that side too. He slowly withdrew his finger from his mouth and looked down. He looked pretty good for a five hundred year nap. He'd have to ask about that later. Yami slowly walked over to Atemu. He should have been too heavy, but when Yami lifted him, he was as light as a feather. Atemu looked unfazed as Yami sat him back down, as if this was perfectly normal. Yami saw a nearby knife and held it to his wrist. He quickly slashed it across. The knife broke and his skin was not even scratched. Now that Yami looked he couldn't even find a vain on his wrist.

Finally Yami slowly put the knife down and sat back down. Atemu turned to Yugi. "Yugi, it's time for you to go out. You have waited too long and if you wait anymore you might not find anyone. Go, I'll watch him for now." Yugi gave them both a worried glance before finally standing and exiting the tent. Atemu kept his gaze on the flap of the tent until it was all the way down and he could no longer see Yugi's silhouette. Atemu turned, surprised to see Yami crying softly into his hands. "Hey, it's not as bad as you think."

Yami finally looked up and glared at Atemu as tears still came from his eyes. "I am in a time and place I do not know and all I've ever known is gone. My family, my friends, my life is gone! Everything I've ever cared for is gone! And you just sit there uncaring saying it's ok!?" Yami stood and glared at Atemu who glared back up at him in response.

"Hey it's not my fault! You're the one who wanted to do this! You knew all this would happen but you did this anyways!" For a while there was just silence between the two and Yami picked up a nearby rock, repeatedly throwing it to the ground with so much force it bounced up and he caught it. Finally Atemu spoke again but this time he sounded a bit calmer all though he was still growling. "Why the hell did you agree to this anyways? You knew all of this would happen and yet you abandoned everything for a boy you didn't even know. Why?"

Atemu watched Yami and noticed that even the indirect mentioning of Yugi seemed to calm him down. Yami sighed and le the rock fall to the ground softly so that it would stay where it was dropped. Finally Yami answered, still glaring at the ground as he spoke. "I don't know. I just couldn't let Yugi get hurt if I could prevent it. Just something about him…" A small smile spread over Yami's lips. Atemu saw it and began to growl. He got up and went over to Yami. Yami seeing the boy's shadow over him stood as well. Finally Atemu spoke, in a threatening whisper.

"Yugi, do you love him?" Yami looked at Atemu in shock and then slowly shook his head no, his glaring eyes never leaving those of the tan boy in front of him. "Good thing because if you did love him, I might have to do something about that. Yugi may not be able to kill you, but I would do it in a heartbeat. Remember that." Atemu turned and stomped away, and after recovering from his shock, Yami growled and followed him out. He took Atemu's arm and turned him around so they were face to face.

"What is your problem you arrogant bastard!" Atemu growled and knocked Yami's arm off of him before pushing him back ten feet. Atemu's eyes seemed to darken in fury at the words that exited Yami's mouth. He began to walk towards Yami while he spoke in a low threatening voice that promised pain and suffering to the pale boy on front of him.

"Yugi is mine! He loves me, got it? So you stay away from him or else I will kill you! Keep your fangs off of him you blood sucking demon!" Yami had just about enough of Atemu's attitude. He fell into a crouched position without thinking about it and he felt his fangs elongate themselves. Atemu fell into the same crouch only his nails elongated into sharp claws. Yami hissed at Atemu and Atemu growled back. When Atemu spoke, his voice was deeper. "You wanna fight then bring it on!" Yami lunged towards Atemu and Atemu lunged towards Yami.

The two literally fought tooth and nail. Atemu took a swipe at Yami but he jumped back away from the attack. Atemu picked up a nearby log with one hand before throwing it at Atemu who jumped over it before charging Yami again. Yami managed to dodge the attacks but then Atemu swiped with his left arm and hit Yami's leg. Yami hissed in pain but looked down to see the wound already closing. Yami tackled Atemu to the ground, trying to bite him but Atemu kicked him off and the two stood, facing each other. Atemu forced his claws to grow longer and he charged Yami. Yami picked up a sharp, spear like piece of wood that had broken off of the log he'd thrown earlier and charged Atemu. They were both inches away from each other when they both felt hands on their arms and were thrown to opposite ends of the clearing, both hitting trees hard enough to break the tree in half. The both groaned and painfully got up to their feet and limped to the middle of the clearing where Yugi stood, Amethyst eyes darkened, claws elongated and a glare and scowl being sent to each boy. They both limped in front of him and when he spoke, his voice was slightly deeper and he sounded furious.

"Atemu! I left you here to take care of Yami not kill him! And Yami! You have just attempted to kill the one I love. Both of you explain, now!" They were both about to when the people appeared behind them and Yugi stood and turned around. There were three men, each in a black cloak with their faces hidden. Long bony, paper white hands extended from the sleeves but nothing else of them could be seen. Yugi faced the three men in cloaks and took a few steps forward. Atemu took one step before Yugi turned around and shook his head no, a look of sorrow on his face. It was then that the two boys noticed that there was no child with Yugi. He must have left the meadow when he heard Yami and Atemu fighting! Yugi spoke and he sounded sad instead of mad like he had moments ago. "Atemu, you and Yami leaver here now. I don't want either of you to see-"

"They are to stay and watch." The three boys turned to the three cloaked figures in front of them. The one in the middle spoke. "Fighting is prohibited and fighting a newborn creature, one that has just awoken from slumber, is even worse. This is a crime that is punishable by death. You are lucky to get off this easy boy, do not test our patience. You will both stay. And you will both watch this." Yugi was about to protest but before he could the three figures were at his sides with the middle one in front of him. They all put a hand on Yugi's head and for a moment there was nothing. But then there was blood curdling scream as the three figures stepped away. Yugi fell to the ground writhing in pain as Atemu and Yami shot forward, only to be bared by the three men. Atemu and Yami saw as Yugi shook violently and jerked around on the floor. Another blood curdling scream split the air before Yugi was still. Yugi finally rose to the floor and turned and what Yami and Atemu saw would haunt them forever.

Yugi stood in the clearing with his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. His amethyst eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head leaving only milky white behind. His sharp claws were pulling his hair and Yugi and Atemu saw them slightly pushed into his skull, breaking the skin. Yugi fell forward and face planted into the ground where he stayed, slightly twitching occasionally. The three figures backed away and Yami and Atemu shot forward to help Yugi up. "Yugi, Yugi come on get up!" Yami knew it was helpless but he couldn't help but try to get him up. Yami picked Yugi up.

"What are you doing!?" Yami turned to Atemu with a glare as he held Yugi's cold body close to him. He adjusted the boy so he would be comfortable, even though Yami knew Yugi wouldn't be able to feel the adjustment. Yami took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he spoke. "I am helping Yugi do you have a problem with that?"

Atemu stood and glared at Yami. "And what if I said I do have a problem with that? What if I said that he shouldn't be in your arms? What if I said give him to me because he should be in the arms of the one who loves him!?"

"What if I said I loved him too!?" Atemu stopped as the words left Yami's mouth. As he had seen Yugi on the ground in obvious pain and suffering he knew he loved him and he wouldn't let anyone, even Atemu stop him from loving Yugi. He glared at Atemu as Atemu tried to keep calm and was obviously failing as he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Twice. Twice I have witnessed this scene and it is your fault! It is because of you that this happened to Yugi! You do not deserve him! Give him to me now before you cause him more harm!" Yami growled at first, ready to attack again and then thought. Atemu was right. Both times Yugi had been harmed it had been his fault. Tears began to leak from Yami eyes as he hung his head and slowly handed Yugi over to Atemu and ran away from them all.

Yami ran and ran and as he ran he went from sad to mad. He continually became madder and madder. At Atemu for his words, at those people for hurting Yugi, at himself for all of this. He stopped and punched a nearby tree that flew one hundred yards before sliding another fifty yards and coming to a stop. Atemu screamed at the top of his lungs and began to hit anything around him. He hit and tossed trees, growing madder and madder as time went on until he saw something. In the clearing was a little boy with long black hair and tan skin, looking on in fear. Yami stopped and stared at him, cocking his head to the side as he watched the child. Before he could say anything he sensed someone behind him. He jumped out of the way just in time as a human came at him with a knife in his hands that he had just swung at Yami. Yami turned to see the brunette who turned to the frightened raven haired boy. "Mokuba, run!"

The boy was too scared to do as he was told as he sank to his shaking knees. The tall brunette turned his cold, blue eyes back on Yami who was glaring at him. But before the brunette could charge, Yami spoke. "Leave. Leaver here now and take the little boy with you. Now" Yami heard his own words and was reminded of when he first saw Yugi. The brunette paused for a moment and for a second there was uncertainty in his eyes before he went back to glaring. He held the knife out but he didn't attack.

"And how do I know you won't follow me and my brother and try to kill us?" Yami took a few steps back and stood from his fighting stance. He stood there, defenseless and it would be easy for the brunette to hit him now if he wanted to. But Yami didn't care anymore.

"You have my word that I will not. Now leave, before I change my mind." The threat was said halfheartedly and after a few minutes of just staring at Yami, the boy slowly put his knife away and went over to the boy Mokuba. He took the boy's hand and the two left, running away quickly from where Yami still stood. Yami lowered himself to the ground and sat down. He looked up at the sky, just doing nothing. Caring about nothing. Wanting to do nothing.

"Never seen you so lazy Yami." Yami's head snapped around, not believing what he had just heard but there it was, or he should say there they were. In front of Yami's eyes was his mom, Bakura, and Marik. Bakura had just spoken and once again Yami pinched himself causing the three to laugh. Yami slowly got up and looked at them. They were there but when Yami focused too hard, he could see through them. They were merely ghosts, spirits. Yami's mother had straight black hair with a red streak in it. Her skin was pale like her son's but her eyes were as green as emeralds. "Hello Yami. We have much to talk about."

Xxx

Atemu and Yugi sat in their tent. Yugi was worried and although he would never admit it our loud, so was Atemu. Yugi turned to Atemu with a blank face. "Atemu, do you want to tell me what happened while I was… sleeping." Yugi's voice was calm but Atemu knew he was very mad. Atemu looked away from his love and looked at the ground. He knew whatever he said would just upset the boy even more. Finally he looked up but before he spoke they both sensed something.

They ran out of the tent and saw Yami coming back to them, a smile on his face and three spirits behind him. Yugi and Atemu walked up to him slowly. Finally Atemu spoke. "Well thanks for making Yugi worry so much." Atemu glared halfheartedly at Yami and to his surprise, Yami just smiled back at him. Before anything could be said, the female spirit spoke.

"As much as I would love for this touching moment to continue, I would like an explanation about what my son is still doing alive five hundred years in the future and how he ironically disappeared five hundred years ago." Yugi and Atemu looked between Yami and the female for a minute before Yugi recovered from the shock of meeting Yami's mother and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Yes, well ya see… Yami's kind of been turned into a vampire and for the last five hundred years he's been sleeping. And as for why he's alive, well, he's kind of dead. Being a vampire he is not living but he is still here. If that makes any sense." The woman nodded as if this was the most normal thing in the world and the next one to speak was the white haired boy.

"What I want to know is this: who's the tanned guy who looks Yami and who's the little midget between them." Atemu and Yami growled at this but Yugi calmly held up a hand for them to calm themselves down before he looked up at Bakura and answered the question himself.

"First of all, the tan one, as you called him is called Atemu. Second of all, my name is Yugi. And thirdly" Yugi's claws elongated, his eyes darkened into an evil glare and he crouched low "Call me a midget one more time and I will hurt you." Bakura smirked at Yami knew he was about to get himself hurt but unlike usual, he had no desire to help his friend. After all, he called Yugi a midget.

"I'm a ghost midget! You can't hurt me! So it doesn't matter what you say, you are just a shrimp, a small fry, a shorty, and last but not least, a midget." Yugi gave a feral grin that showed his teeth. They weren't nearly as sharp or as long as Yami's but all of Yugi's teeth were still razor sharp. Yugi opened his mouth and to the surprise of everyone but Atemu, he sang. Although it was a different tune than the one he usually sang. As he sang, his eyes locked onto Bakura's.

_Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep and, _

_Carry you down into sleep, child, _

_The darkness will rise from the deep and, _

_Carry you down into sleep._

Suddenly Bakura screamed and clawed at the ground beneath him. Yugi stood with a smirk on his lips and after a few seconds, Yugi snapped his fingers. The sound rung all throughout the forest even though it was just a snap of the fingers. Bakura finally stopped and looked back up at Yugi with shock and fear present in his eyes. He growled but refrained from speaking for fear of the small boy repeating his actions. Yami turned to Yugi. "How many songs do you know?"

"About two hundred give or take a few. Some heal some hurt and some, like the one I just sang, causes elusions. And your friend over there thought that there was a creature of darkness coming after him. Isn't that right Bakura?" Everyone looked at the white haired boy who gave a slight shiver but did not answer the question. Yugi smirked again while the others except for Bakura laughed. Finally a thought occurred to Yami's mother and she stopped laughing and spoke.

"Wait, when will we be able to see Yami? How does that work?" Everyone stopped laughing and even Yami was now looking to Yugi and Atemu in curiosity, waiting for an answer to the question. They wanted to be able to see Yami again but the question was, could they? Atemu was the one to answer this time.

"You will be able to see him whenever you wish. However each visit will only be able to last an hour and there will be a two hour waiting period before you are able to see him again. To see him all you must do is think about him." They all smiled and Yami watched surprised as the three ghosts' forms began to flicker and fade.

"It appears" Yugi said "that the hour is almost up. My best guess is that you have two minutes left." The three turned to Yami to say their goodbyes, promising to see each other again. Bakura and Marik faded quickly but Yami's mother was able to stay for a minute longer. Before she left her son she hugged him and pulled away with a ghostly tear in his eye.

"Goodbye Yami, I promise I will see you again. I love you." Before Yami could respond, she was gone. Even though they had left, the fact that they could return made Yami smile as he turned around back to the two boys. Yami took a deep cleansing breath before he spoke, smile still on his lips.

"I have only two things to say. One, thank you Atemu because if it wasn't for you fighting me, I would have never gone in those woods and found my friends and family. And second" Yami punched Atemu in the face. Hard. Atemu staggered back yelling curses at the top of his lungs while Yami smirked. "That was for when you hit me earlier. Are we even?" Yugi looked between the two and it was at that time he realized something. In a weird way, that punch had bonded them, like brothers. Yugi smiled and knew that even if neither of them would ever confess to it out loud, they both loved each other all the same. Atemu rubbed his nose and turned it back into place with a sickening crack and a wince. He moved it around a bit to make sure it was ok before smirking.

"We're even." Yami and Atemu smirked at each other with Yugi between them but suddenly Atemu remembered what had caused all of this in the first place. "Yami, come over here for a second I need to talk to you." Atemu looked down to Yugi who had a look of confusion on his face. "Don't worry Yugi we'll be back soon habibi, I promise." Atemu leaned down and kissed Yugi and when he broke away, Yugi was smiling and nodded for them to go ahead. Yami and Atemu walked away until they could not see or sense Yugi anymore. Finally Atemu turned around and with a deep breath, he spoke.

"Look, you love Yugi, you've already admitted to that. Usually for that fact alone, I would kill you. But" Atemu sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yugi cares for you. Hurting you would hurt him and I would never hurt him. Whether or not his feelings for you are love or not, I do not know. But if they are, and he admits them I will not stop you two from being together. But" Atemu's smirk returned "Don't think that it means I'm going to give him up. Just because you get Yugi doesn't mean I can't have him too so be prepared to share, got it?"

Yami smirked at Atemu. Yami had known Atemu for technically only two days, the day he changed him and today. But as he looked at Atemu he already knew two things. That Atemu was a friend to him, and that Atemu felt that Yami was his friend as well. The second thing he knew was neither one of them would admit to it was ok, they didn't need to. Yami smirked at Atemu in return. "Got it. Now, I have an idea! Maybe a kiss will make Yugi admit to his feelings. Let's find out." Yami ran off and Atemu growled before jumping to the tree tops and jumping from limb to limb in pursuit. He eventually caught up and he looked down at Yami just as Yami looked up at him. Both boys had a competitive grin on their faces as they continued towards the boy they loved. The both saw the clearing up ahead and with it the boy they both loved. The raced towards the clearing, both wanting a kiss but knowing only the one who came in first would get it. They both pushed themselves to make it to the clearing first. They ran and jumped as fast as they could to the boy and as they both arrived at the clearing they looked at each other once again. The winner of the race to Yugi was…

AN: AANNDD! CUT! That was fun! Now I need to go do my homework. Yes. I have weekend homework. I hate it but what am I gonna do? Let's hope I get it done soon so I can update some other stories! Till then see ya! R&R


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait but I started a new story… even though I promised myself I wouldn't… I hate it when I do that, I basically betrayed myself!

Yugi was still waiting for the boys to come out of the woods. He was beginning to worry about them. He was about to go look for them when he heard them coming. They sounded like they were still many miles away. By the sounds of rusting branches, Atemu was hopping the trees while Yami ran. Yugi smiled, he closed his eyes. It was turning into a beautiful day with the sun rising slowly over the earth as a cool morning breeze caressed Yugi's face. He took in a deep breath and slowly released it, thankful for the cool, clean morning air that cleared his senses. It was going to be a calm, peaceful day today and he would make sure of that. When the boys reached him, he would let them play around for a bit but today, he would relax. In fact, why wait? The boys wouldn't be here for a while. He had all the time until they arrived. The thought made a smile appear on the small boy's face.

Yugi went to the tent and brought out a small flute. Usually, this flute helped him when he was enchanting children. But this was not one of those dreaded evil songs that he hated playing. This was a much different song. You could even say it was that song's opposite. Yugi played a soft, beautiful melody. It was the one that he loved the most. It was while he was playing this song that he had found Atemu about… oh… he'd say three thousand five hundred thousand years ago give or take a century. He smiled as the memory came to him.

(Flashback)

Yugi sat in the market place playing his flute as young and old gathered around to listen. Some coins were thrown his way but although he did need the money, he would have gladly played for nothing. The joy the song caused. That was enough payment for him. Some people danced as he played. Some hummed. Some just sat and smiled as happy memories came to them. It just so happened that this had been a day that the pharaoh Atemu had been going through the city, hidden under a black hood. He heard the song and fell in love with it. And as he looked at the boy playing the song, he was even more in love. Only now with the beautiful boy in front of him. As the beautiful melody the boy played enchanted him, Atemu went up to the boy, hood still on, and spoke. "Excuse me little one but that is a lovely song you are playing. What is it called?"

Atemu gasped as the boy opened his eyes to reveal his beautiful amethyst jewels. He blushed slightly at the compliment, smile on his face. "Thank you sir that is a most generous compliment. I have never really named this song before. But if I had to give it a name… I guess it would be masroor (AN: happiness in arabic)" Atemu smiled at the boy and took his hand.

"Well it is a lovely song. And it is played by a lovely boy." Atemu placed a gentle kiss the Yugi's hand and backed away. "I must go now. But I will be back tomorrow to hear your lovely song. And to see your beautiful face." Yugi's blush deepened as Atemu smiled and turned away, going back the way he had come. Yugi smiled softly and continued to play. He knew he wasn't there anymore, but he only played for one reason now. He played for the man who had just come to him.

(End Flashback)

That had been one of the happiest days of Yugi's life. There was only one happier day that he could remember.

(Flashback)

Yugi lie on Atemu's chest. They had been together a month and in that time, Atemu had revealed his true identity as the pharaoh of Egypt. They lay in the palace garden, near a little lake. Suddenly Atemu had an idea and smirked. Before Yugi could ask why he was smirking, he found himself in the pond. He glared playfully up at Atemu who had just got him wet. Atemu was laughing but stopped when Yugi spoke. "Oh you think this is funny?"

Atemu was about to say yes when he found himself in the pond and Yugi crawling up on the bank, laughing. Atemu smirked and got out of the pond and the two had a water fight the rest of the day until they were both too tired to continue. When the water fight was done, Yugi blushed as he noticed what position they were in. Yugi was under Atemu and Atemu was straddling him. Atemu had their hands above Yugi's head and they were both wet and panting. Atemu stared down at Yugi as the two regained their breath. As he stared down at Yugi, Atemu could only find one word to describe the boy. "Beautiful." It was then he leaned down and kissed Yugi, loving the taste of those candy sweet lips on his own. The kiss was long and sweet. When they broke away, Yugi eyes were darkened.

"Atemu." He moaned the name and Atemu went back down and kissed the boy again and as he swept his tongue over Yugi's lip the boy's mouth opened. Atemu picked Yugi up and carried him to his room. As they lay there, Atemu asked only one question.

"Yugi, are you sure?" Yugi nodded. He had never been more sure of anything in his life. That was the happiest night of his life as Atemu took him. When he woke up the next morning, Atemu was smiling down lovingly at him tracing a finger around his cheek. Yugi blushed at the thought of what they had done the previous night but he in no way regretted it. Atemu continued to trace random patterns in Yugi's face as he spoke. "I love you Yugi."

Yugi's smile was bigger and brighter than the sun itself. Yugi leaned over and kissed Atemu before he rolled over onto the man's chest. He smiled up at the man beneath him. "I love you too Atemu. Now and forever." Yugi leaned up and kissed Atemu again as they continued what they had started last night.

(End Flashback)

The memories were so happy and they made Yugi's smile widen. He rarely had any peaceful days. True having Atemu and now Yami made it so he didn't mind. But it was still nice to have the peace and quiet around him. It let him remember the happier times. The song continued and its melody filled the air with its sweet noise. This song was magic but the good kind.

Somewhere on the other side of the world, someone said I do. Somewhere across the world a doctor came in and said "It's a girl." Somewhere across the world a person's life is saved. And somewhere across the world someone fell in love and their love was returned. Yugi's lips smiled around the flute as he played. Love. He knew all about love. He was IN love after all. And he wouldn't trade in that feeling of love for anything in the world. Around him even the plants were happy from his song. A few of the flowers wound themselves together and ended up in a crown on Yugi's head. Yugi wanted to laugh at the irony of being crowned but instead he kept playing. After all, he had once been crowned. As Atemu's queen. He still had the ring to prove it. The sun was coming up and as it finally came up completely, the rays shone on Yugi like a spotlight. Yugi continued with his song as some water creatures came and began to dance. That was a rare thing, the water creatures loved to stay hidden. But now, they danced around Yugi.

Yugi didn't even open his closed eyes as they lifted him. That's when Atemu and Yami arrived in the clearing, just in time to see the water creatures throw Yugi in the air. They both forgot how to breathe as Yugi seemed to go up in slow motion. He spun in the air, eyes still closed, still playing his flute. The crown of flowers stayed on his head as he lightly landed on the ground. The boys watched as the water creatures surrounded him and then backed up, dancing around Yugi as he continued to play. They watched as Yugi played and everything around him was happy including the boys. Finally, Yami couldn't take it anymore. He slowly walked over when there were only a few notes left in Yugi's song. He took the boy's arm, halting his song and he slowly removed the flute from his lips. Yami spoke one word. "Beautiful." And then he brought Yugi into a soft, loving kiss. Yugi's eyes closed of their own accord as Yami's lips moved against his own. Yugi's flute slowly fell from his hand as Atemu watched, leaning against a tree as he watched the two kiss.

Yugi's hands slowly came up to Yami's neck and Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist. The two wanted this to last forever. But it couldn't as they finally had to break away for air. Yami placed one last kiss on Yugi's forehead and the boy looked up and then panicked. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't like this. This was Yami and he was supposed to be in Atemu's arms. So why did he enjoy it? Why did it bring him warmth and pleasure to be in Yami's arms? Finally, seeing the confusion on Yugi's face, Atemu came over. When he saw Atemu, Yugi became scared. "Atemu I-I-I…" But Atemu held up a hand to stop him.

Atemu took Yugi from Yami's arms and looked the boy in the eye. "Yugi, I want you to be completely honest. I swear I will not be mad at you but I need you to answer this. Did you enjoy the kiss you just shared with Yami?" Yugi opened his mouth. He was about to say no. But the memory came back. That kiss… he had enjoyed that kiss. It wasn't a kiss with Atemu yet he enjoyed it just as much as a kiss with Atemu. He tried again but once again the word no couldn't get past his lips. A stream of tears fell from the corner of Yugi's eyes as a small smile came to his face.

"Yes. Yes I enjoyed that kiss." Atemu smiled down at Yugi and Yugi felt someone embrace him from behind. He was now between Yami and Atemu. Atemu slowly wiped the tears from Yugi's eyes with his thumb. He leaned down and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Yugi, Yami and I decided on something in the forest. We would share you. But only if you would have both of us. Do you want Yami?" Yugi turned his head to look up at Yami and he smiled as he saw the boy look at him lovingly. Yugi nodded his head yes, new tears of happiness forming but he refused to let these ones fall. Atemu smiled down at the boy in front of him and so did Yami. But then Atemu's smile turned into a smirk. "Well then, if that's your choice I know the perfect way to celebrate!" Before Yugi could ask what, Atemu had captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Yami laughed. "For once, I think you make a good point!" And Yugi moaned as he felt one mouth on his mouth and another mouth on his neck. Yami was careful to make sure he didn't bite down on Yugi's neck though. The two boys carried Yugi to the tent. Yugi would not be found for the rest of the day and the only sounds of life in the tent would be the moans that could be heard from inside.

AN: AWWW! Such happiness and joy after all the sad stuff! I was gonna write the lemon, but then I remembered I rated this T and it just seems so perfect as a T so I'm not changing it to an M So you all know what that means: No lemons! Sorry guys, you'll just have to wait for another story to have a lemon in it!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I SWEAR I planned to have this earlier but do to circumstances THAT WERE NOT MY FAULT I did not get to.

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Yugioh!

Yugi groaned as he woke up that morning and his eyes slowly began to open. Yugi turned to his left to see a tan man sleeping contently. The eyes Yugi knew were crimson were closed as his chest rose and fell rhythmically in his peaceful sleep. Yugi turned to his right then, being careful to make sure he did not wake the tanned Atemu and looked at the pale vampire named Yami.

Yugi looked in concern at the look on Yami's face. He looked like he was afraid and his breaths were faster. He muttered something in his sleep but Yugi couldn't tell what it was. Yugi put a finger to his forehead before singing a quick two melody. Yami became still as his face relaxed and became more peaceful. Yugi didn't know what dream Yami was having now but he knew it was a good one. A smile formed on Yami's face and Yugi quickly kissed the tip of his nose before slowly and carefully crawling from between the two boys.

Yugi got up knowing he had to get ready. He knew from experience that if he was in the tent when the boys woke up they would trap him there and make love to him all day. As good as that sounded, Yugi knew he had to get up for the day and the boys did too and that wouldn't happen if he was underneath them screaming their names all day. Still…

Yugi shook his head to remove the thoughts before they could go any farther. He silently creped around the two boys and grabbed a pair of dirty sweat pants and a tank top and got dressed before grabbing a rag and a bar of soap and the laundry basket with the dirty laundry in it. He slowly and quietly exited the tent. Just before walking away he looked back to see the two boys laying there in each other's arms. He smiled at how cute they looked together.

Yugi made his way to the small stream the boys used to bathe in the middle of the woods. He looked around to make sure he was alone before he took off his clothes and put them with the rest of the dirty clothes next to him to be cleaned when he was done washing himself. He waded to the middle of the stream which came up to his mid-thigh. He dipped the rag into the cold water and he began to wash himself.

When Yugi reached his bottom he hissed in pain. He was still tender from what the boys had done to him last night. Then again, he was like this every day. But now there was Yami added in too. Ever since he joined last month the two had him every single night. Although it was that way even when Yami wasn't part of the group but then it was only one boy pleasuring him. Two boys every night wasn't good for one's back the next day. Even so, after over five thousand years of sex you'd think the morning pains would go away. But sadly, Yugi knew that wasn't true. He still woke up with them almost every morning.

But it's not like Yugi was complaining. Especially when the boys were both over him making him feel so good. Yugi moaned slightly as the memories of last night came to his mind and he looked down to see him stroking himself but he quickly stopped. The last thing he needed was a hard on right now. He swore the boys could smell his erections and that lead to him being trapped in the tent all day… Actually the more he thought about it the more Yugi realized a lot of things lead to him being trapped in the tent all day.

Yugi continued to run the rag all over his body. He reached his stomach when he felt two hands grab him. One grabbed the rag and the other grabbed the soap as the hands began to wash him. Yugi didn't worry about who was touching him. He knew it could only be two people with their hands on him. He moaned slightly when they got to his thighs and decided to wash the inside first. Yugi chuckled. "You know, I'm pretty sure I can wash myself."

Yugi heard two chuckles and a deep voice sounded low in his ear. "Good morning habibi." The voice sent a shiver down Yugi's spine as the two boys continued. Yugi gasped as the soap and then rag ran over his nipples as the two boys continued to wash him. The rag ran over his neck and then lips replaced the cloth as Yugi moaned. He felt two fangs brush his neck briefly but they didn't go in. All too soon the lips left and were replaced by the cloth once more. Yugi groaned, wanting those lips to stay where they had been. He heard a chuckle by his ear but that was the only response to his groans of protest.

Yugi felt a hand wrap around his waist and he leaned back and came in contact with one of the bodies behind him. Lips were once again near his ear. "Oh Yugi, I had a _really_ good dream last night. Guess what it was about?" Yugi gasped feeling Yami's hard erection against his backside and he had a really good idea what it was about. "It was about you, in bondage and I was inside you took Atemu in your mouth. But you know what's strange?" Yami's hand traveled inside Yugi's thighs and began to stroke up and down them, making it hard for Yugi to think straight.

Suddenly Yugi saw a tan body in front of him. Atemu's body pressed against Yugi's and the boy now felt a second erection pressed against him. "I had a similar dream habibi. Only this time me and Yami were painting chocolate designs on you and licking them off as your sweet moans filled the room. We started at your nipples, then went to your stomach and then went to your-"

Yugi's gasp cut him off as he felt the cloth and soap on his erection and he bucked up into the two on him with a soft moan. Yami kissed up and down Yugi's neck as Atemu's free hand continued to travel up and down the boy's thighs. Yami's free hand came around and took one of Yugi's nipples before tweaking it and making it harder. Yugi moaned at the feelings. The hands were still on his erection with one free hand on his thighs and the other on his hardening nub and of course Yami was still on his neck.

Yugi gasped as he felt a mouth on his other nipple as Atemu took it in his mouth. He looked down to see the darkened wanting eyes staring up at him. Yugi saw Atemu's hand drop the cloth that he was using to clean him and his now freed hand was headed straight for…

Yugi quickly backed away from the two boys and went under the cold water. He stayed there for a few moments to get rid of his erection before coming back up and facing the two boys who had just tried to seduce him. "You two just tried to seduce me into bed with you. You know I would have only left the tent this morning if I wanted the three of us to get up instead of staying in there all day. That" he said "deserves punishment boys. Let's see how you like this." Yugi sung a short song that sounded seductive to the two boys listening. At first there was nothing.

Then the two boys felt it. They couldn't believe it. It felt like they were actually inside of Yugi right now but then they looked over at the smaller boy who was smirking at him. This was their punishment? This didn't feel like a punishment at all! They didn't understand at all and decided to just enjoy the feeling instead of questioning. Eventually the two boys started to feel like they were about to cum. They felt their orgasms rip through their bodies. But they did not cum.

They looked down at their erections in shock and then up at Yugi's smirking face. That's when they realized their punishment. They didn't get to cum. The two were denied their orgasms but it felt like they were still thrusting into Yugi. Their bodies began to near their ends as they reached their climaxes but didn't cum once again. They looked up at Yugi who was smirking with his arms crossed in front of him. Yami spoke in a worried voice. "Yugi, when does the spell stop?"

Yugi's smirk grew. "Why, when I sing the release notes of course. But I don't think you want it to stop. After all, you both wanted me so bad, now you basically have me! Why would you want to stop that?" Both boys cried out in pain and frustration as they were denied their second climax and the feeling continued as they cried out.

"Please habibi!" Atemu begged. "We'll do anything just please sing the release notes!" Yugi put a hand under his chin and made a thoughtful sound as he pretended to think about it. He looked down at the boys with a thoughtful look. They were both crying out in pleasure and frustration both and they were even thrusting into the air from pure habit as they tried to get their release. The boys cried out for the third time. Yugi turned to the two boys who were both on their knees as the feeling continued for the both of them. Yugi smirked down at them.

"Anything? Anything I want at all?" If the two boys were thinking straight they would have been more cautious when Yugi said that. But they weren't thinking straight. Yami and Atemu quickly nodded their heads yes as they cried out for a fourth time. Still the feeling continued and they still had not cum and they felt like they were about to explode. But they knew no matter what they couldn't cum until Yugi allowed it to happen by singing those release notes. They cried out as they were denied for a fourth time now.

Yugi chuckled before he sung the release notes. He would later swear to the boys that their release shot a mile high into the air before returning to the water. The two boys lay there panting as they tried to recover from their bone breaking release. Yugi went over to the two. "Remember this the next time you think about seducing me." Yugi grabbed the clothes he had set on the bank and began to wash them. Slowly the boys recovered and came over to help him with the clothes.

It was quiet and peaceful as the boys worked and when they were done with a few of the clothes they all got dressed before continuing to clean the rest of them. The boys thought they were alone. Yugi sensed it first and stopped in the middle of his work. Yami and Atemu saw it and at first wondered what was wrong but then they too sensed it. The three boys stood and Yugi stood in between Yami and Atemu.

The two growled at the three forms in black cloaks standing on the bank of the stream the boys were washing their clothes in. Yugi looked at them and whimpered as the memories came back and he held his head. The two boys turned to him in concern as they heard Yugi's whimper and saw him crying as he held his head in hands trying to push the images away. Atemu turned to Yami. "Take him to the tent I'll be there in a minute." Yami looked up at the forms for a moment longer before finally speaking in a low growl. "Call me if it turns into a fight." Atemu nodded and Yami grabbed Yugi before rushing them off to the tent.

Atemu waited until he couldn't see or hear them as he could sense them near the tent. He finally turned to the three figures before him with a glare. "What do you want?" Atemu didn't like the three figures at all. They were the council of judgment for his kind. They were harsh and manipulative and the reason Yugi had to go out every night to trick little kids.

The middle figure stepped forward and spoke. "We need you three to go on a journey and get something for us." Atemu's eyes narrowed at the figures in distrust. They often asked others to do their dirty work. These trips were usually given to people who were guilty of some kind of crime because the trips usually resulted in death. But they hadn't done anything wrong.

Atemu glared at the middle figure. "And why should we get anything for you after everything you have put us through? We haven't done anything wrong." A high pitched woman's voice filled the air and Atemu turned to the right figure in the trio.

"You three are not in trouble. It just so happens that we cannot complete this task ourselves. And, if you get it done there will be a reward." Atemu gave them a curious look even though he doubted there was anything they could give him he wanted. He had Yugi and Yami and that's all he wanted and needed so what could they possibly have to offer him? The right figure spoke again.

"If you complete the task, we will give you this." A bony hand reached out with something in her hand. Atemu slowly and hesitantly went and took it from her before backing away. He looked down at the picture and stared in shock. He couldn't believe what he was looking at and then he looked back up at the three figures.

"Bu- but that is impossible! You can't give us this… c-can you?" He saw the three figures shake and he could have sworn they were laughing at the question. Of course they could. Atemu looked between the picture and the council. "Let us think over it." The three nodded and the middle one spoke again.

"We will give you a day to decide what you want to do. We will be back tomorrow for your answer." The three figures left the clearing leaving Atemu to just stare. He looked down at the picture one last time before slipping it in his pocket and heading towards the tent.

When he got there he saw Yami staring at the tent entrance waiting for him. Yugi looked like he was feeling better and he stared up at him in concern. Atemu went and sat down. "Th-they want us to go on a trip to get something or us. And" Atemu swallowed and took a deep breath. "They promise a reward if we get it done."

Both boys looked at Atemu in shock and concern. Atemu was still shocked what they said they'd give them if they completed the task. He knew there was no real weight but he felt like he could feel it there in his pocket where he had put it. Yugi went over to Atemu. "What was the reward they promised?"

Atemu stared at Yugi for a moment before speaking in a whisper so low Yugi and Yami barely heard it. "Heba." Yugi stared at Atemu in disbelief but he just nodded. "They want an answer tomorrow on if we're going to do this or not." Yami stared at the two in confusion. Yugi noticed the look and turned to him.

"Heba was… the daughter of an Egyptian Pharaoh. She was a great princess. But…" Yugi took a deep breath and wiped away the tears before continuing. "She died… just before her tenth birthday. She was kidnapped in the middle of the night… and drowned in the Nile. We knew her… very well…" Yami looked at the two in surprise.

Finally he spoke. "So do you think we should go on this journey to do… whatever it is they want us to do?" Yugi and Atemu shared a look and they both sighed before turning back to Yami who was staring at them waiting for an answer to his question.

"We'll talk about it later. I'm tired. I'm going to get some sleep." Yami and Atemu tucked Yugi into bed and they each kissed his forehead as they watched him fall asleep. Yami watched Yugi as he slept for a moment before he looked over to Atemu who had his head in his hands. He had his head in his hands. Yami went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Atemu looked up at him and Yugi pointed to the tent flap.

The two boys went outside and moved a few feet away from the tent before Yami turned to Atemu. "Who is Heba really? Why was Yugi crying like that and why are you acting like this? What's really going on here?" Atemu sighed.

"Yugi already told you who Heba was. He didn't lie. She really was the daughter of an Egyptian pharaoh and she was drowned in the Nile River the night before her tenth birthday." Yami gave him a look and Atemu could tell that he wouldn't drop the subject until he got the answers he asked. '_Please don't let him ask it. Please don't let him ask it. Please don't let him ask it._'Atemu silently hoped that he wouldn't ask but his prayers went unheard.

"If Yugi didn't lie about what he said, what did he leave out about it? And don't lie about it either. And how do you guys even know her anyways?" Atemu looked up at Yami and sighed. He wouldn't lie to him… what was the point? It would come out later anyways.

"Yugi left out the fact that I was the Egyptian Pharaoh. Yugi was her mother and my wife at the time. We ruled over Egypt and she would have too…" Atemu started to cry, something Yami had never seen him do before. Yami couldn't believe it. Yugi and Atemu had a baby?

"But that doesn't make any sense! If Yugi could get pregnant why isn't he pregnant by now by one of us?" Atemu sighed and brought his hand up to wipe his eyes. He was happy they weren't in the tent. If Yugi woke up during this conversation…

"He can't get pregnant. Most of the people in Egypt were ok with the two of us being together and even Yugi having a child. They were so happy. But there was one… He thought it was unnatural and weird and therefore should not be allowed. He was the one who drowned Heba but just before he did that… He took a knife to Yugi and stabbed him in the stomach… several times. He thought Yugi would bleed to death but he was found in the middle of the hallway just in time. He lived. But his reproductive system was damaged beyond repair. Now he uses magic to hide the scars so he doesn't have to remember that night."

Atemu headed back to the tent. There was nothing left to say about the subject. Yami stayed there and sat down on the forest floor thinking about what he had just found out about Yami and Atemu and their past life together.

AN: It took me FOREVER to get this done!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I need to get back to updating as regularly as I used to. I remember I'd have a new chapter up every week! Now it's months. I'm sorry to everyone about how long it's been taking and I promise to work my hardest to update weekly. Thanks to everyone who still read these stories and put up with my irregular updating. Now on to the story!

AN: I do not own Yugioh or else Yami wouldn't have left and Atemu and Heba would be there too!

**WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD OR TORTURE PLEASE SKIP THE ITALICIZED PART. THANK YOU!**

_Atemu groaned at the feeling of someone shaking him awake. He tried to go to sleep but the person wouldn't let him as he kept shaking insistently. Atemu growled and finally sat up, looking at one of his guards. He looked outside and saw that Ra hadn't even appeared yet. He turned to the guard with a growl. "If this isn't something important I swear to you I will-" Atemu paused and suddenly noticed something. He looked beside him. "Where's Yugi?" A thought occurred to him and he quickly ran up and over to the door that led to his daughter's room before throwing it open and walking in. "Where is my daughter?"_

_The king turned his questioning eyes over to the guard and could tell that it wouldn't be good news. "M-My king, s-something happened." Atemu's eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked over to the man. He spoke in a voice that was like an angered snake ready to strike as he hissed the words._

"_What happened to my husband and my daughter guard?" The guard was silent and shaking in fear and Atemu growled and started to yell. "Speak now or you will hang before Ra appears in the sky!" The guard shook as he looked at his king, trying to compose himself for the dreadful news he had to give him. The guards swallowed and took a deep breath before finally speaking._

"_Your husband was found in one of the halls my king. He has been stabbed in the stomach several times and we do not know by whom. We also believe that this was the same person who" The guard spoke in a smaller voice. "Kidnapped your daughter."_

_Atemu's eyes had been closed during the explanation. Atemu's crimson eyes opened and a wave of fury filled the room as shadows began to creep up the walls. The guard shook in fear as his Pharaoh's eyes narrowed to mere slits and the white around the crimson pupils turned red. The shadows grew, responding to their master's fury. Atemu growled and disappeared along with the shadows, leaving one shaking guard behind to whimper in fear._

_Atemu reappeared in the palace hospital. He saw the person on the table and ran to his husband as Isis worked on the wounds. Atemu turned to her. "What happened!? How bad is it?!" Atemu looked down at Yugi and nearly had a heart attack at seeing his eyes closed._

"_He has been stabbed in the stomach multiple times. I do not know what will happen to him Pharaoh and I am working hard to fix the damage but I do know one thing." Isis's voce turned softer as she momentarily paused to turn to Atemu. "If he does survive this, he will never be able to have another child. His reproductive system is completely destroyed." Atemu tried to process all that was happening. He sat down in a nearby chair to think about it all as he put his head in his hands._

_His daughter was missing, his husband could die, even if he lived he could never have another child, and there was no news on the person who did all of this. As Atemu thought about it he became madder and madder until the shadows appeared, once again responding to their master's anger and frustration._

_Isis worked hard to stop the bleeding and fix the damage so she could sew the wounds closed. It would be a very close one. There was a very good chance Yugi wouldn't make it but she didn't tell her king that in fear of worsening his mood. Sadly, a guard came in at that moment with the worst possible news. He bowed on his knee before Atemu who rose to his feet. He looked at the guard expectantly. "My Pharaoh, we have found your daughter." Atemu smiled in relief but saw the guard still kneeling and his eyes narrowed in suspicion._

"_Where is she then? Where is my daughter if you have found her?" The guard looked up slightly and Atemu could see fear in his eyes before his head lowered one last time and he slowly spoke. When he had come in he had seen the shadows. Now he hoped they didn't attack him for the news he had to bring his king._

"_I am sorry my Pharaoh. We have her corpse here. She was drowned, in the Nile my king. We have also found the man responsible for your daughter's kidnapping and the current state of your husband." As the guard feared the shadows grew and in moments the whole room was encase in blackness and nothing could be seen except for vivid crimson eyes, practically glowing in rage._

_A strangled pained scream left the throat of the pharaoh as he stood there. The shadows soon retreated form the room but covered their master in a dark aura. He turned his dark gaze to the guard who had brought the news. "Where is the traitorous scum who did this?"_

"_T-Th-the throne room my Pharaoh." Atemu made his way there. His daughter was dead. His husband was on the verge of death. And he could never have another child. His anger increased with each step he took and the shadows grew around him. Atemu arrived at the throne room and threw the doors open before marching up to the man in the center of the room. He came around in front of him and looked down in fury. He growled at seeing the face of the man to cause him so much pain. He was a tall but skinny man with pale unhealthy looking skin and dirty and greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders. (Think Snape from harry potter!)_

_The shadows around Atemu formed into a sword with a blade as black as night with blood red rubies running down the middle of the blade from tip to golden hilt. Atemu went over to one of the fine tapestries and pulled it down, ripping the fabric. He shoved it into one of the nearby guard's hands and told him what to do with it._

_Atemu turned to face the criminal who still glared at him in defiance. Atemu turned to the guard behind him. "Hold out his hand." The guard did as he was told. "You have stolen my daughter, my husband and any possibility I ever had of having another child of my own. And for that, you will pay." Atemu brought the blade down and the man cried out as his hand was severed from his body. The guard with the tapestry quickly rushed forth and stopped the bleeding before the man could die. "I wouldn't want you to die too quickly." Atemu's eyes narrowed and his voice became much harsher. "You will never feel the pain you caused me. But I plan to make sure you feel as much pain as possible. Guard!" The guard behind the criminal looked at the pharaoh. "His other hand now."_

_The guard held out the man's other hand before Atemu took it off and the guard behind him rushed to stop the bleeding. When he was done, Atemu put the blade to man's shoulder and sliced down on one, and then the other. "On his back and lift his shirt." Atemu leaned over to a third guard and told him to get something. The guard rushed to do as he was told before returning with the items requested. Atemu took his sword and slowly carved the word "traitor" into the back of the man as he screamed out in pain._

_Atemu grabbed the red hot branding Iron in the form of the word "traitor"' that he had asked for and pressed it against the man's back over the word he had just written with his sword. He gave his most pained scream yet as he tried to free himself from the pain but couldn't. He turned to the guard behind the villain once again. "His tongue." The guard forced the man's mouth open and pulled out his tongue before Atemu sliced it off._

_The guard rushed forth again to stop the bleeding from the mouth. Atemu turned to the guard behind the man crying on the floor. "His legs." The guard forced him to put on his legs and Atemu slowly removed the parts from his body starting with his feet, then his knees, and then slowly removing his thighs as he released each strangled scream of pain from losing his tongue. He went up to the man's chest and slowly drew and target over his heart with the sword. He was about to thrust it when a hand held his in place, just before the black blade struck._

_Atemu turned in surprise as he looked down at Yugi. The boy's bangs hid his face as he prevented him from killing the man. "Don't kill him Atemu." Atemu stared down at Yugi in surprise but then looked over to see Isis supporting him and keeping him up._

"_I told him to stay in bed but he refused and insisted on coming here." Atemu looked down to Yugi's partially uncovered stomach and could see stiches in his stomach with blood around them. Atemu was about to question Yugi's actions when Yugi lifted his head. The furry and devastation in his eyes was so great it far surpassed Atemu's as he went over and kicked the man back causing him to cry out in pain from his now hurting face and his still burned and cut back. Yugi put a foot on top of the man's pained chest as he coughed up a wad of blood._

"_Don't kill him Atemu. Let him rot in pain and suffering in the dungeons for the rest of his miserable, pathetic, life never to see the rays of Ra again." Every one stared at the normally sweet boy before Atemu growled and looked over at the guards._

"_Well? You heard him! DO IT!" The men quickly rushed to do as they were told and rushed to take the man to the dungeons. A fourth guard entered the room and bowed at his king and his queen. "Your daughter, we have her here now. Would you like to see her, my king and queen?" The two nodded before walking out of the room with Isis still supporting Yugi._

_When they reached their daughter their eyes softened in sorrow at the sight. She looked as if she was in a peaceful sleep except for the large bump on her head. But the two knew she was gone and could not be brought back. The guards left the room, giving the two rulers a few moments alone with her. As soon as they were gone, Yugi broke down and fell to his knees, bursting into tears. Atemu went to his daughter's side as tears fell from his own face. He stroked her hair and moved her bangs from her face before leaning down and kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday Heba." The two rulers sat there crying as they mourned their loss._

Atemu woke with a start after the dream in a cold sweat. He was breathing hard as he remembered the dream. That night… Atemu looked beside him to see Yugi and Yami still asleep. He slowly and quietly got up and silently exited the tent. Atemu walked out into a cool night breeze. He remembered he had been so excited for his daughter's birthday. Her tenth birthday was when she learned to use her shadow magic. She had always been excited to learn and Atemu had been excited to teach her…

"I miss her too." Atemu turned around to see Yugi with tears running down his face and he could tell the boy had never really been sleeping. Atemu went over and held him as he rocked them gently. At first all was silent before Yugi finally spoke in a whisper. "I want her back." Atemu kissed the top of Yugi's head gently before pulling back so he could look the boy in the eye.

"We will get her back Yugi. If we finish this task for the council they will give her to us." Yugi smiled slightly and nodded. Atemu though about his daughter and all the good times he had with her. A small smile formed on his lips. "I can't wait to see her again."

"And I would like to meet her." The two turned to see Yami there with a small smile of his own on his lips. "If she was the daughter of you two, I know she was a wonderful girl." Atemu and Yugi smiled before holding out an arm each. Yami chuckled before joining the circle and the three lovers stood there for a while just holding each other before they went back to the tent.

Xxx

"So, do you accept the assignment?" The council looked expectantly at the group, already knowing what their decision would be. The three boys looked up at the council with determined faces, ready to face whatever as long as it gave them back Heba. Three voices rang out as all three said "We accept."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I have been trying to write and do my chores at the same time. Look how well that worked out for me. -_-

"We will give you the rest of the day to prepare for your mission. This time tomorrow we will come back and get you for you to start." Yugi Yami and Atemu all nodded their head and Yugi and Atemu turned to walk away. They walked back towards the tent but just before they reached it, Atemu noticed what was missing.

He turned back and cast a look of concern Yami's way. "Yami, is there something wrong? Aren't you coming?" Yami turned back and saw the worried look on Atemu's face. He gave him a reassuring smile and a quick nod.

"Yeah its fine Atemu I just want to ask the council a few questions really quick, I'll be in the tent soon." Atemu stared at Yami for a moment before nodding uncertainly and slowly entering the tent. Yami turned back to the council with a glare.

"What is it that you want young vampire?" The middle one spoke as usual in his creepy tone. Yami glared at the three people in front of him as his fangs grew in his mouth just in case he needed to use them in a fight.

Yami crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You still haven't told us what exactly we're going to be doing on this mission. Or why we're doing it. Would you like to explain that?"

"You will be going through the trials of the gods. Each one of you will go into a chamber with an Egyptian god. You will not be able to leave until you have atoned for a major sin you have committed. When all three of you have passed, you will be lead into a room and in that room is something that we want you to bring back to us. If you do not atone for your sin in an hour however, you will be crushed."

"And if we die you just get three new people to replace us. As if we are just some worthless insignificant being without lives. Is that right?" The three nodded. Yami glared at them. "Well why can't you do it? Are you so scared of dying?"

The middle figure's tone became annoyed and mad as he spoke. "We fear nothing and we do not go for a reason that is none of your concern young vampire. Now if that is all you wanted to pester us about then-"

"How do we know you'll keep your end of the bargain? How do we know you won't just take what you want and then leave Yugi and Atemu without their daughter after everything they've suffered through?" The figures chuckled and Yami held back a shiver at how creepy they sounded.

"We will give them their daughter as long as they return alive young vampire. If they die, they don't get their daughter it's as simple as that. Now go, you have held us up long enough." Yami growled at the three and his voice became deeper.

"Fine, I will go but let me warn you now. If Yugi or Atemu are hurt or die from this just because you are too lazy to do your own dirty work, I will make you suffer from it. Some creatures in this world may be scared of you, but I am not one of them."

The middle figure growled. "The three of you agreed to this assignment. You do not have the right to be making threats and if I were you I would be careful young vampire. You may not care for your own well-being but cause any problems and we will kill both Yugi and Atemu while you watch."

Yami lunged at them, mad about what they had just threatened to do to his lovers. They were so fast, Yami didn't even see the middle one's hands come up before they were around his throat, choking him. Yami struggled, trying the scratch or bite the man holding him but with no success. Yami was thrown back to the ground where he slid a couple feet back. Yami winced as he finally stopped and he started to feel the pain in his left side which he had slid on.

Unlike his fight with Atemu though these wounds were taking longer to heal. Yami slowly stood up in his shaking feet, panting and trying to ignore the burning ache in his left side. "I'm… not scared… of you!" Yami was about to attack the three again when the right one spoke.

"I would be careful if I were you young vampire. You have made it clear you don't care if you live or die, but like we said before. Cause any problems and Yugi and Atemu will suffer. I suggest you leave now." Yami growled at the three people in front of him. But he slowly backed away to the tent.

When Yami got inside, he was brought into a bone crushing hug. Yami fought to cry out in pain as tan skin enveloped him. When Atemu backed away, Yami looked into anger and worry filled crimson eyes. "What the hell were you thinking trying to fight the council like that? Were you trying to get yourself killed?!" Yami looked over to see Yugi crying and he sighed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just let my anger get the better of me for a moment there. But if they had said the same to either of you, you would have done the same thing." Yami watched as Atemu tried to find something to say but he finally sighed in defeat. He knew Yami was right. Yami hugged Atemu and went over to Yugi and kissed his forehead before sitting on the bed with him and holding him. "I'm sorry for worrying the both of you. I didn't mean to." Atemu sighed.

"Fine, it's ok Yami your heart was in the right place. Just not your head. Now come on, we need to prepare for this assignment. Did they tell you what it was?" Yami was about to tell them what the council had told him but Yugi spoke first.

"Wait, let me tend to his wounds really quick." Yugi turned to Yami and lay him on his uninjured side. The fabric of his clothes was already torn up for the most part but Yugi tore away the rest of the fabric covering the wound before he sung a quick five note song. Yami expected that to do the heeling. He was surprised at what he saw.

Yugi stuck out his wrist and Yami saw that Yugi's once pale flesh was now tan. Yugi reached in his pocket and grabbed a knife before he quickly cut himself and then grabbed a towel and held it to the new wound. Yami watched this in alarm. "Aibou are you o-" Yugi smiled and nodded before Yami could finish the sentence. He took the blood covered cloth and wiped the blood on one of Yami's wounds.

When Yugi first touched the wound Yami hissed in pain. But after a few moments, it didn't hurt anymore. Yugi removed the cloth and Yami looked down and stared in shock. Where there had been burns and deep cuts, there was a patch of clear skin where Yugi had touched it with the cloth. "You are a vampire. Blood heals you now Yami. More minor wounds will heal in seconds but this…" Yugi got more blood out and continued to rub it on Yami's wounds.

At one point Yami looked over at Atemu and saw him looking on in concern until his eyes met with Yami's. "When other injured creatures stumble upon our home, Yugi tries to heal them. We have come across two or three vampires but Yugi has to be careful. When he sings that song he makes his body very vulnerable. If he were to take too much blood or not get the towel there in time-"

"I could die Atem, yes I know. Would you rather I let Yami suffer?" Atemu sighed and Yami could tell that this was not the first time this conversation had come up. Before Yami could give more thought to the matter though he gave another hiss of pain as Yugi healed another wound. "Ok, I'm almost done I just need to check your neck." Yugi gently pressed the cloth to Yami's neck and then he was done. Yugi smiled at him. "There you go Yami, all done! Now, we better get packing for this assignment."

Yami stared at Yugi. Sweet innocent little Yugi who he loved and adored with all his heart. And then looked over to Atemu. Atemu who he cared for even if he would never say it. Atemu who had, after a rough start, become his friend. Maybe even a little bit more…

"Ok, we can start packing." Yami said. "But before I tell you what the council wants us to do… since this might be the last day we ever spend together first" Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi who's skin was still surprisingly tan and was a bit warmer than normal. "Yugi, I love you so much. Thank you for letting me go that night in the woods thousands of years ago, even though you would have to be punished for it. Twice you have been punished because of me but you still accepted me when I told you I love you."

Yami stood up and went over to Atemu and hugged him. "Atemu, after a… rocky start" a small smile formed on Atemu's face. "You let me in and you shared Yugi with me although he was first yours. You taught me how to get along in my first week in this world. You watched over me at night when Yugi couldn't while I was still asleep. So thank you."

Atemu smiled. "Well… since we are saying thank you and we might die tomorrow, thank you to you Yami for loving and taking care of my… our, habibi. Thank you for being more gentle and patient than I am at times." Atemu turned to Yugi who was listening to the exchange from his spot.

"Yugi, thank you so much for trusting me and letting me love you. I got us put into this hell. They make you sacrifice children after losing Heba because I wasn't smart enough to think of a better way to save them. But you still loved me, so thank you for that."

Yugi smiled. "Well I have something to say for both of you as well. Atemu I never have and never will blame you for the situation we are in now. The way I see it, we have an eternity to spend with each other before I have to leave you. Thank you for loving me now and in Egypt." Yugi looked down and Yami and Atemu could barely hear his next words. "Even when I couldn't give you another child to be the heir to your throne."

Atemu went over and kissed Yugi softly before slowly pulling away. "To me habibi you are worth more than a thousand heirs. It is not your fault for what happened and no matter what happens, I will still love you always. Remember that."

A small smile made its way on Yugi's face and nodded. Then he turned to Yami. "Yami, I will never regret my choice to let you go and both times I was punished I do hot regret that either. Even if I had to do it over again I would not change what happened. Besides, you are the reason why I was not punished a third time when you willingly followed me here, knowing it would not be pleasant for you. I'm really happy you are here now with me and Atemu."

Yami smiled and went over and kissed Yugi. When the two broke away, Yami saw that it looked like there was more Yugi wanted to say. The smaller boy gave one last deep breath. "Just in case… this really is our last day together… There's something I want you both to do…"

Yugi's tan cheeks turned red and he looked down unable to go on. Yami and Atemu went looked at each other and shared a smirk before going over to Yugi. Yami lifted Yugi's head and kissed him quickly before backing away just as fast. "Is that what you meant Yugi?" He asked innocently, knowing that's not what Yugi meant at all. Yugi's cheeks became redder as he shook his head no.

Yugi jumped when Atemu circled his arms around him from the back and whispered in his ear as Yami started to suck Yugi's neck. "Tell us what you want Yugi. Your wish is our command." Atemu looked down at Yami. "Hey Yami, a little thing you should know. That song that makes Yugi tan, it also makes him a lot more sensitive."

Yami smirked around the tan skin he was currently sucking on and snaked a hand up Yugi's shirt before pinching one of the boy's pink nipples causing him to cry out. Atemu smirked as Yami tweaked one hardening nipple while continuing to suck on the boy's neck, causing Yugi to moan and causing his breathing to speed up. "What do you want Yugi?"

"I-I want you and Yami!" Atemu smirked and his hand crept down to Yugi's thighs which he remembered were extra sensitive as he began to stroke up and down them, barely touching. Yugi groaned in pleasure and frustration at Atemu and Yami's teasing.

Atemu cupped Yugi's growing erection and began to slowly rub the boy through his pants. "And what do you want us to do to you Yugi?" Yugi bucked his hips, trying to get Atemu to go faster but the former pharaoh just kept going torturously slow.

"Please! I want you both to fuck me now!" Atemu turned Yugi's head and smashed their lips together as his hand sped up. Yami unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and took one of the boy's nipples in his mouth. The two lead the boy back and put him on the bed and stepped back, removing their shirts before climbing in.

AN: Two written, two unfinished, two I need to start. That's how my chapters for my in progress stories are right now.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I have the plans all written out for this story! I just need to write it… To be honest, I was going to have one of them die but then I thought about it. I mean I've been so mean to them all! I made Yugi cheat on them both, I made Yugi a prostitute, I killed Yami, I made Atemu an evil brother, I killed Yugi, I made Yami an egomaniac, I made Atemu and Yugi kill kids, I took everything Yami knew and loved, I had Yugi abused, I… You know what… this list is too long to continue…

**SOOOOO SORRY EVERYONE, I GOT THE WRONG DOCUMENT WHEN I WAS UPLOADING THIS!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Yami was sitting on the ground right outside the tent thinking. Atemu, Yugi and him had prepared everything for the trip. They decided to leave once everyone was awake. Yami was dressed and ready to go. There was just one thing left to do.

He called them just as Atemu had taught him and just like always they appeared in front of him. "What is it honey?" Yami stared up at Marik, Bakura and his mother in sadness. He stood from his spot on the ground and looked at the three ghosts in front of him.

"I have to go away on a trip soon… And I… just wanted to say… goodbye." Yami saw the look of complete panic on his mother's face and the looks of confusion on the faces of his two friends as they tried to process what he had just said.

"Yami sweetie what do you mean? What's going on?" Yami sighed. If it were any other day he would have protested his mother calling him honey or sweetie. But it wasn't a normal day. This day might have been his last and this might be his last time to ever hear his mother's voice.

Yami looked at his panicking mother with a pained look. "Atemu Yugi and I are going to get back something of Atemu and Yugi's. It's very important, I can't tell you what we'll be doing but I promise I'll do my best to make sure everything goes well"

"Dude, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Yami looked over at Bakura. The guy who he had known since he was five years old. He was the one who had helped him when he almost drowned when he was eight. He was the one who had helped him when his pants had caught on fire on a camping trip. Bakura was his first friend.

"There's just something we've got to do." The three looked at him in confusion. Probably wondering why he wouldn't give a straight forward answer. It's not like he could say 'We're just about to go see the gods. Oh and if we don't atone for our sins, we die.' Yami had an idea that wouldn't end very well.

"Hey Yami, come on you can tell us what's going on! You can trust us!" Yami looked to Marik, his second friend. He had been the one who took the blame when he tried to take a cookie from the town bake sale. He was the one who helped him when he got his finger smashed in a door.

Marik had been by his side, even when he was wrong. All three of the people in front of him had been. Yami could just tell them that he might die tonight. "Don't worry about it, it'll all be ok. I'll come home safe and sound and everything will return to normal… well… as it was before." Suddenly Yami felt hands on his shoulders. Only one felt smaller than the other.

"Don't worry we'll keep his safe." Yami turned around to see Atemu and Yugi, dressed and ready to go. Yugi was still slightly tan even though he had sung the spell almost two hours ago. Yami looked back at his mother who was trying to keep tears out of her eyes. She quickly came over and Yami could tell she was about to hug him when she stopped. Because she couldn't hug her son. She was a ghost now.

Yami held back tears wishing his mother could hug him like she used to. Instead she took a deep breath and spoke. "Be good. You better come back do you hear me? All of you." Atemu, Yugi and Yami all gave a small smile and nodded their heads.

"Like I said" Atemu said to the three ghosts "We'll keep him safe." Yami saw his mother smile even though it still looked like she wanted to cry. And no one could blame her. She realized that it may have been the last time she could ever see her son again.

Bakura went over to Yugi and then turned to Yami. "Hey Yami, remember to watch over the shorty too, you know how weak midgets are." Yugi growled and was about to open his mouth to sing when Bakura saw it. If ghosts could become pale he would have. "I mean you know how much people underestimate them! Always thinking they can't do anything when they're the best." Yugi smirked as Bakura backed away. "Midget" He said under his breath.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

Bakura fell over on his knees holding his chest as screamed in pain while Yugi glared at him. The others sighed. Bakura really never would learn would he? He hit his head on the ground although no one saw how that could possibly help anything. Yami slowly walked up behind Yugi. "Aibou, you really should sing the release note now."

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes but did as he was told and relieved Bakura who stayed in fettle position sucking on his ghostly thumb like the manly man he wasn't. Everyone sighed as he stayed there and decided he might be there a while.

Yugi was about to see something when the ground started to shake like an earthquake. Yami looked and saw the grave look on Atemu's face. "What's wrong?" The tan man turned to him.

"We haven't had an earthquake here. Ever." Everyone began to look around, trying to find the source of the shaking ground. Suddenly there was a gasp from Yugi and the others all turned to see what he saw. They understood why he had gasped.

Rising out of the ground was a giant Egyptian temple. It stretched so far up no one could see the top, it was hidden somewhere in the clouds. It was bigger than anything they had ever seen. "This is where you will complete your task. Good luck to the three of you." Yami, Yugi and Atemu nodded. Yami gave his mom one last comforting smile before the three of them walked off towards the temple.

As soon as they were inside the giant building sunk back down into the Earth.

Inside the temple it was damp and humid. Ancient Egyptian writing lined the walls and it was dark. The only light were a few dim candles in holders lining the walls every few feet. The hall had just enough room for the three to stand side by side. At the end it opened up into a wide circular dome with a small place for a sacrifice. It was silent except for a constant dripping noise from water somewhere. "What now?" Asked Yugi as he scanned the temple.

As if in response, there was a sudden loud deep voice filling the space. "Come forth and have your hearts weighed." The message echoed as it bounced off the walls again and again. Yami and Atemu each grabbed one of Yugi's hands as if he were five years old and they all made their way forward to the circular chamber. When they go there they discovered that it was even bigger than they had originally thought. Atemu and Yugi couldn't help that it was the size Atemu's palace had been while Yami didn't know what to think. The ceiling stretched up for miles, rising hundreds and hundreds of feet. The walls were lined with gold, blue and red hieroglyphs instead of being all gold like the ones in the hall,

At first there was nothing in the room besides them. Then, they appeared. Yami gasped when a blue giant was in front of him. Atemu stared in shock as a red dragon with two mouths was in front of him. Yugi whimpered in fear when a giant golden dragon with huge gold wings appeared in front of him. Before any of the three stunned boys could speak, the winged Dragon spoke. "One of you is pure, you have never committed a sin while you were alive."

Yami and Atemu looked towards Yugi who was looking down at the ground. Why did he look like that? So… guilty? "He is not pure." The three quickly looked back towards the winged dragon again in confusion.

"But…" Atemu said "Yugi has never done anything wrong. I've always been with him, even in Egypt. I've never seen him do anything wrong." Yugi looked up to Atemu, still looking guilty. He looked like he wanted to say something but he quickly put his head back down. "What could Yugi have possibly done wrong?"

There was a quiet word spoken from Yugi, so low no one in the room could hear it.

Yugi looked up at Yami and Atemu who were looking at him, wondering what had been said. Yami stepped towards Yugi but Yugi stepped back away from him. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Murder…" That time they heard him. Yami and Atemu stared at Yugi, trying to deny what they knew their Aibou was saying to them. They tried to step towards him again but for every step they took forward he took two back.

The gods watched as the three humans talked, two trying to get to the other and one staying away from the other two. They saw the ones named Yami and Atemu try to figure all this out. "Habibi, what are you talking about! You never-"

"Enough!" The three turned to the three giant figures in the center of the room. "Each of you will go into a separate room and the tests will then begin." Before anything else could be said the three were gone and where the wall had held only hieroglyphs before there were now three doors, one in the center, one on the left wall and one on the right. Atemu and Yami were about to say something but before they could get the chance Yugi ran towards the center door and threw it open before running inside and slamming it shut.

Yami and Atemu stared after him in shock. Yami turned to Atemu. "What do we do now?" Atemu looked around the room at the other two doors and then at the one Yugi ran off into. Already it was disappearing and fading from the wall.

"We get through these trials. Then we find Yugi and tell him we still love him." Yami nodded and the two turned to their doors and walked through them, ready to face their trials.

AN: Yugi murdered someone while he was alive!? Yes. Yes he did, take a guess who.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I've been updating this story a lot so that I can finally finish it. I really like it but I have too many stories, not enough time, and this one is almost done anyways. Probably only one or two more chapters.

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? I wish…

Atemu slowly entered the room, not knowing what he would find. He jumped when he heard the door slam shut behind him but when he turned back around to it, it was gone. "There is no escaping this room Pharaoh." Atemu turned back to the center of the room, where there had been nothing he now saw the red double mouthed dragon from before.

"Fine. What is it that I did wrong?"

Suddenly Atemu wasn't in the room anymore. He looked around at the place he was in and gasped in shock. He would know this place anywhere. It was his palace. More specifically, it was his room. Everything was still the same in his chambers as the last time he saw it. "I said NO!" Atemu suddenly turned when he heard a voice and stopped at what he saw.

It was him, about ten years old or so. He glared at the person across from his in defiance. He apparently didn't notice an older ghost version of himself floating standing ten feet away from him. Atemu watched his ten year old self as he glared at Shimon who looked like he was pleading with him. "But Atemu, please! The people need you!"

"I don't care what the people need! I need a father but they don't care about that so why should I care about them?!" Now Atemu understood. This was the day after his father had died. He had immediately been told that he had to take the throne. But he didn't want to.

Atemu watched as his younger self began to walk away from Shimon as Shimon followed him, trying to keep up with him. "Atemu, your father will be greatly missed by everyone in the kingdom but you must take over as Pharaoh! It is your job!"

"Well why do I have to do it! Why can't someone else? Surely I am not the only person in Egypt who can govern the people! Pick one of the nobles or something!" Ten year old Atemu finally stopped and crossed his arms with his back still turned to Shimon. "I just don't get why it has to be me."

"Atemu Sennen, you are the son of the late pharaoh Akhenamkhanen Sennen and that means it has to be you who takes the throne and becomes the next pharaoh!" Ghost Atemu watched as his younger self suddenly became furious. He knew what the ten year old was thinking. He remembered everything from that day.

'Nobody understands me. They don't care that I just lost my father! They don't care about me at all! Fine then, they don't care about me I won't care about them!' Shimon and ghost Atemu followed as the young boy stormed out of his room. He went down hall after hall until he finally got to where he was going.

The three entered into the throne room and Atemu went up to the prisoner still kneeling in front of the throne with a bag over his head. He had stormed out in the middle of the man's judgment. He drew the sword that he always kept at his belt and put it to the man's neck before turning to Shimon. "The people want a leader right? Tell them then that this is the type of leader I will be!" Time slowed for ghost Atemu as he ran over to his self as he tried to stop him from what he knew what was coming next. He tried to scream for him to stop, for him not to do it. But it was pointless.

The ten year old didn't even flinch as blood came up and coated his face from the man's throat he just slit. The man fell over, dead as the young boy wiped his face with the back of his hand. He turned to a guard who watched what had happened in surprise. Ghost Atemu stood numb. "Go to the dungeons and get all the prisoners and bring them here to me. And tell them they won't be leaving here with their lives."

Shimon ran up to the small boy. He tried to plead with the boy with his large purple eyes but he could tell it wasn't getting through. "Atemu, please stop this madness! This is insane and cruel! What have them ever done to deserve this? Isn't a lifetime down there enough?"

"You said the people wanted a leader, now they have one! And besides, after being in those dungeons so long those prisoners should be thanking me for putting them out of their misery! In fact, I will make them thank me!" He turned to the guard that he had told to go get the prisoners. "Well what are you waiting for! Go get them already!"

The guard quickly rushed from the room and Atemu turned to a different guard. "Have him hanged for not following my orders when he gets back and if it is not done within an hour's time you will be joining him." The guard quickly nodded his head as Shimon stared in horror at what Atemu had turned into.

Ghost Atemu watched in tears for what seemed like hours as his ten year old self slit throat after throat after throat after throat. It was terrifying. Each time he would make them thank him and when they wouldn't say thank you he would stab them until they did say thank you and then he would still kill them. But there was one man…

"No!" He cried out in pain as the boy that was only a third of his age stabbed him again. He let the sword stay in as he twisted the sword making the man cry out louder. But he still looked up into Atemu's eyes with defiance. "I said no! I will not say it!" Atemu ripped the sword out in fury with his teeth bared at the man. He was about to kill him when he had an idea. A wicked smile crossed his face.

"You will not say thank you, fine then. I will make you an example! Guards!" Two guards quickly rushed to the king's side. "Take him to the highest point on the tower and then assemble everyone in town. Then, when they all get there, push him off." Atemu turned away but then thought of something and turned to another one of the guards and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and everyone rushed to do as they were told while the ten year old went to his room. Meanwhile, ghost Atemu was on his knees crying silent ghostly tears into his hands that covered his face in shame.

Xxx

Everyone that could be assembled was staring up at the top of the highest point of the building. A guard stood with the defiant man who had his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold covering his eyes. There was a buzzing noise as everyone spoke but all was silent as soon as Atemu appeared with the guard and the prisoner. "Citizens of Egypt! This man that you see before you today is a traitor! He has failed to do as he was told and now he will pay for it! Let this be a warning to all of you that if you defy in any way I will have no mercy."

And everyone gasped in shock as Atemu himself pushed the man off. They watched as he fell down… down… down... down... Down to the spikes Atemu had told the third guard to place underneath him. A lot of people looked away from the gruesome sight. Ghost Atemu, who was in the crowd, thought he would throw up. But it only grew worse at what he saw when he turned away.

A child. Holding his mother's hand. An amethyst eyed, tri-color haired, pale, crying little child that couldn't have been older than five. He wouldn't be able to see the face of the pharaoh from his height. But there was just a small gap in the crowd where he could see the man on the spikes. Yugi had been there. Yugi had seen this.

Suddenly Atemu was back in the room he started in. He fell to his knees as he threw up and then began to cry. The red dragon's voice filled the room again. "Ten years. For ten years this is the type of pharaoh you were. Cruel, known for being unforgiving and heartless. When your people were starving you would eat more. When the Nile was drying up you drank more. When people were poor you spent more. It continued until that day you met Yugi."

Atemu was suddenly back in Egypt. Only now, he was watching his twenty year old self walk the streets of the city, hiding his face from the people. He was looking for someone he could yell at. Someone he could accuse. He was extremely mad today although he didn't know why. He just… was…

And then he heard it. He heard the most beautiful and calming song. Suddenly he wasn't mad anymore, he was happy! Atemu looked around trying to find the source of the music and when he found it and saw the face of the boy playing it, his face was even more beautiful than the song he played. Atemu walked over to the beauty. "Excuse me little one but that is a lovely song you are playing. What is it called?"

Before Ghost Atemu could watch the rest of the conversation, he was back in the tomb. "Before you met Yugi you were the cause of over five hundred thousand deaths and then you became evil again after the death of your daughter. You would take ten prisoners out a day and strap them to large boards and throw daggers at them for target practice." Atemu felt horrible. He was a terrible pharaoh all because he didn't want to be one. Because he was so stupid and blind he made so many suffer. "Are you, or are you not the guilty?"

Atemu looked up at the red giant dragon, still crying. He didn't have to think of his answer. "Guilty. I am guilty." The dragon was gone and instead there was a door. But Atemu stayed there for a few minutes, just crying.


	10. Chapter 10

CLC

AN: Hey everyone I think there will only be two more chapters in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or else Yami would've stayed, Yugi would have confidence, and Bakura would be hit at least once an episode

Yami stood in the middle of the room he was to wait in. The door he had entered in had long disappeared from the wall and he was now trapped in the room not knowing what he was to do. He looked around at the room and saw the golden hieroglyphs that covered the walls and saw a few familiar ones. Yugi and Atemu had taught him a little about how to read the ancient script while he was with them. But it wasn't enough to understand what the walls were saying. Yami tried one more time to read it before he sighed in frustration and boredom. "Now what?" He asked not expecting an answer from the empty room.

"Now you wait." Yami was surprised by the voice and looked around the room in confusion, but no one was there with him. "You will wait until your mates pass the trials. If they pass."

"Who's there!?" Yami looked around and still saw no one. "I said who's there!" Suddenly Yami saw the large blue beast from before in front of him. He looked down at Yami as his voice became threateningly low.

"I would advise you hold your tongue young vampire. Especially when talking to a god." Yami paled and nodded at the blue god who spoke without moving his mouth. Yami sighed and started thinking about the place he was in. They were here because Atemu and Yugi did something. But what could they have done that was so bad?

"Do you really want to know young vampire?" Yami suddenly looked up in shock not expecting the god to speak. "Your mates. Are you sure you want to know what was so bad that they did?"

Yami slowly nodded his head, ignoring the fact that the god had just read his mind. "Yes. Especially Yugi I've never seen him ever commit a wrong. He's always just been so kind and caring."

"Despite what you believe of him being completely innocent his crime was actually worse than the pharaoh's." Yami stared up at the god trying the picture Yugi doing anything wrong.

"Tell me what they did. Please, I want to know." Yami watched as the blue god stood there unmoving and unspeaking. He sighed after a while thinking the god wouldn't tell him anything. He jumped when he heard the god speak.

"Atemu was a horrible ruler in the early years of his being pharaoh. He never wanted the throne and wanted to give it up but he wasn't allowed to so instead he made everyone's lives in his kingdom hell. He has people tortured and killed on a daily basis. He once personally whipped a servant for saying he thought Atemu had a bit too much on his plate one night at dinner.

He was like this until he met Yugi and again after the death of his daughter. He was a murderer and a killer of many men. He was hated and feared all throughout Egypt."

Yami shivered in fear at the thought of that Atemu. The one who sounded so... Blood thirst. "But" the giant blue god continued "he understands the error of his ways now. Especially because of the punishment he has recieved for it."

Yami looked up at the god in confusion, wondering aloud as he did so. "Punishment?"

"Yes. It is because of his evil ways he is forced to sacrifice kids. He was a murderer before with a crown on his head to save him from the consequences of his actions. So since he was never punished then he is punished now. For all eternity."

"What about Yugi? You said his actions were worse but how could he possibly do anything even close to that of murdering so many men?"

Once again silence was the answer that met Yami's ears as he thought that once again the god wouldn't answer. "Like Atemu, Yugi was a murderer. And like Atemu Yugi was never punished for his crime, though that was because he kept the actions hidden. And also like Atemu Yugi's sin is the reason why he suffers with his punishment for eternity. Do you have any guesses what Yugi did that was so bad?"

Yami was silent as he shook his head no almost scared to hear the answer.

Xxx

Yugi stood in the middle of his room waiting for something to happen. He had breathed a sigh of relief when the door melted away which meant that Yami and Atemu couldn't possibly follow him.

Yugi sat down on the ground and began to think about why he was here. He knew what sin it was he had committed.

"You unlike your mate have been left alone for a while to think on what you have done." Yugi was not surprised by the voice or the god that suddenly appeared. He had been expecting it.

Yugi stood from the ground and glared at the god. "And what did you think that would accomplish? Do you expect me to fall to my knees and say sorry?"

The god was silent at first as he seemed to stare down at Yugi. "After all this time you still do not find what you did to be wrong. You have been punished for thousands of years and yet you still think you had the right." Yugi stayed silent and stared up at the god in defiance. "Fine then." The god said "let's take a quick walk down memory lane shall we?"

Before Yugi could respond he was gone from the room with the god. He felt like he was falling before everything went black.

Xxx

When Yugi opened his eyes he found himself laying in the middle of a large crowd of fast moving people. He looked up at them confused before he turned to the front and saw a lady's sandal coming towards his face. Yugi made a small sound just as the foot descended but it just passed harmlessly through him. After a moment more of sitting on the ground in shock Yugi quickly stood up.

Yugi looked around to see he was in a market and a second look at the people and the surrounding dessert told him he was in Ancient Egypt. He felt nothing about standing amongst the traitorous people. That was all he saw as he looked around. Traitors.

Yugi looked around at the faces in the crowd scowling at a few in particular before his eyes landed on someone with a black hood covering his small head. Yugi floated through the crowd of pedestrians until he reached the person.

Yugi looked down at himself from the past in surprise for a moment before he started to hear two people talking as his ancient self stopped. Yugi turned to see who was talking and growled knowing what was coming next. He remembered the conversation between the blonde and brunette ladies. He would for the rest of his immortal life.

"Yeah, she died last week. She was kidnapped and drowned in the Nile. And the queen was stabbed in his stomach. He will never have another child."

"Oh that is sad. I feel really bad for them!" Ghost Yugi turned to his ancient self to see the tears silently falling down his face.

"I know. Now who will take the throne? They had no other children besides her." Yugi saw the tears stop and he watched himself become stiff at hearing that.

"Exactly but I must wonder how they were so careless as to let the man into the castle and allow their daughter to be captured under their noses. And for the queen to be so careless and unobservant was not good either."

"I would never let that happen to my daughters." Yugi watched as the evil plan began to hatch in his ancient self's mind.

"And I would never let it happen to my son. Or myself for that matter. But enough talk we still have some shopping to do!"

And so the two ladies continued their shopping, unaware that the Yugis were now following.

Xxx

When the blonde lady got home that night she went straight to her daughters who were in their room. The twin girls were playing with each other when their mother came in the room. "Mommy mommy mommy!" They yelled as they ran over to their mother and hugged her legs. The lady gave a small laugh and hugged them back lovingly. The girls looked very similar both being tan and blonde but while one had their mother's green eyes the other had her father's brown ones.

"Mommy will you please play with us? Pretty please?" The woman smiled down at her seven year old daughters and nodded before sitting in the room and playing with the two girls.

Xxx

In the corner of the house sat ancient Yugi who was waiting for the mother to be gone from the room. All she had to do was wait for the children's bedtime and then it would be time. Ghost Yugi watched the events unfold. 'Just a few more hours...' They both thought.

Xxx

Yugi watched as the mother left the two After putting her daughters down for bed. He watched her go back to her room and waited a few minutes before going into the room with the kids. Ghost Yugi followed behind knowing what was coming as his ancient self drew the dagger Atemu insisted he wear at all times on his hip since their daughter's death.

They entered the room with the kids in it and went over to the first bed. Ancient Yugi went over to the bed where the first child was sleeping soundly. Good. It would make it less painful for her.

The child didn't even have time to cry our as the dagger buried itself deep into her chest and into her heart just before she died her green eyes opened and she gave a weak cry.

Yugi went over to the next bed and saw the other girl sleeping soundly as well. He put the dagger to her throat before cutting deep into the skin. Yugi watched the two girls for a moment before he and the ghost Yugi left the house.

Xxx

The two Yugis went over to where they had seen the other lady part ways with the blonde and go down a different road before going to work looking for the lady's house.

Yugi looked into the windows of the different houses at the people inside looking for the other lady, being careful not to be seen by the people inside the different houses. He got to the end of the street at the very last and looked into the house.

A brunette was inside but as she turned around Yugi saw it wasn't her. He cursed and turned around to leave when he saw it. It was a small shack separate from the other about a mile away. Yugi smirked and headed over to it. Ghost Yugi followed smirking the whole time knowing what was coming

Xxx

When Yugi got to the shack and looked inside he was happy to see that it was indeed the lady he was looking for sleeping soundly in her bed. Yugi entered the house through the window and quietly went through the house peaking into the different rooms until she reached the one with a sleeping brunette boy.

Yugi walked over to the kid with the dagger, ready to end his life. Just before Yugi did though the little boy slowly opened his eyes sleepily. He looked up at Yugi and recognized what was going on just before Yugi slapped a hand over his mouth and slit the boy's throat but not fast enough as one quick scream got out.

Yugi was turning around to run when he came face to face with the lady from before who was obviously surprised to see the queen with a bloody dagger and her dead son. He quickly stabbed her in the stomach not even thinking about it. The lady screamed and fell to the ground and looked up in pain and confusion as she bled out. "Why?" She asked in a weak voice.

But Yugi did not answer and instead just watched with cold emotionless eyes as the pool of blood surrounding the lady's body grew. And age finally died.

Yugi looked down at himself and saw the blood that covered his body and clothes. He quickly left the house the same way he had entered and headed towards the Nile to wash.

Xxx

Suddenly Yugi was solid and in the room he had started in. "Yugi Mouto, you have murdered countless Egyptian children and adults. How do plead?"

Yugi looked up at the god and said "not guilty."

AN: well I'm evil. Nothing new but still sad. Yes Yugi murdered kids and some adults. Yes I am crazy thanks for asking.


	11. Chapter 11

Clc 2

AN: I want my computer back... In other news NEW POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE CHECK IT OUT! Also thank you to everyone who reviewed and got me to 50. That may not seem like a lot but there are some awesome stories out there with less.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I'm broke so no point in suing me.

The god stared at the small boy in front of him glaring at him with his arms crossed. "Not guilty?" Yugi slowly nodded and then was still again. "After all this time you still think you had the right to murder all those kids and adults."

Yugi's eyes narrowed and there was venom in his voice when he spoke. "Maybe you didn't see what I just saw in that trip back in time. I saw a boy who was hurt by the recent loss of his daughter. He was sad and heartbroken knowing he would never see his child or have any other children. All he wanted that day was to be amongst his people and forget the tragedy for a little while. But did he get that? No! Instead the only thing his people cared about was who was next in line for the throne! No one cared for his loss or injuries! They called him and his husband idiots! And so he got some much deserved revenge! That's what I saw!"

"And what if the situation had been reversed and-"

"I would not have done that. I would never have talked so bad about someone after such a terrible loss. I am not that cruel!"

"If you are not cruel then what do you think the people you killed should call you?"

"The one who opened their eyes and allowed them to see the errors of their ways." Ra stared down at the small glaring boy before sighing.

"You say you let them see the error of their ways but you do not even see the error of your own ways. Therefore you must be punished." Yugi opened his mouth to speak but before he could he started to become sleepy. His eyes became heavy and it was harder for him to keep then open and keep on his feet. His brain was shutting down and he couldn't think. Yugi suddenly felt like he was falling. He was asleep before he hit the ground.

Xxx

When Yugi woke up he found himself with his back pressed against a cold metal table. The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was the ceiling above him. His chest was bare and there were a pair of loose black silk pants covering his lower half. Yugi tried to get up from the table when he noticed his restrictions. He pulled at the thick ropes that held his arms and legs in place but they wouldn't budge.

He heard a very familiar chuckle. "It's no use little one, you cannot break those ropes." Yugi looked up suddenly and saw two people at the foot of the table. "So he's finally awake!"

Yugi's face broke out in a wide grin. "Yami! Atemu! Boy am I happy to see-" Yugi stopped. Yami and Atemu's eyes did not look normal and they both had wide grins. (Think season 0)

"We're happy to see you too little one. But we must say we're not to happy with your behavior." Yami said as he walked to one side of the metal table. Yugi saw Yami and Atemu's hands were behind them with something held in them.

"Yes habibi we heard about what you did to all those kids and adults in Egypt. That was very bad of you habibi." Atemu wagged his finger mockingly and went to the other side of the table. "So now we're here to punish you."

"P-punish?" Yugi said confused at the way the two were looking down at him. They still hadn't revealed what was held behind their backs Or made any move to help him.

"Yes habibi. You must be punished." Yugi and Atemu took the whips they were holding behind their backs. Yugi remembered that Atemu had once used a whip on him back in Egypt in the bedroom but that whip had been different. That whip had been smooth with oil on it to make it slide off his skin easier. It was meant to cause more pleasure then pain. The whips the two held now were a lot different. They were a lot longer with tiny but sharp spikes on them and no oil. These were not going to be for pleasure.

"W-what are you d-doing guys? We have a-a job t-to do!" Yugi pulled at his bonds again hoping this was some type of cruel joke. Yugi screamed when one of the whips hit his skin and the spot burned in pain. He looked down to see the crimson blood staining his chest. "A-Atemu?" He looked up at his tan lover who had just hit him with the whip. His eyes started to tear from the pain of knowing his lover hit him. He felt a second hit and turned to Yami.

"Y-Yami!" He choked out as the two just kept grinning down at him. He screamed when he felt two more hits at the same time. Yami suddenly turned to Atemu.

"This is fun! I say we give him one last kiss goodbye before we beat him to death!" Atemu seemed to think about it before nodding his head. Yami smirked before going over to Yugi and bending over him. Yami leaned down to kiss Yugi but Yugi turned his head away at the last minute. Yami turned to Atemu with a childish pout on his lips. "Atemu he won't let me kiss him!"

Atemu smirked and went over to Yugi before grabbing his groin and pushing down roughly. "Well if he won't kiss you we could always have our way with him."

"Please no!" Yami and Atemu turned back to Yugi with matching smirks. The boy was crying heavily at the way his two lovers were acting. He didn't want either of them touching him. Yami leaned back over Yugi and this time when he tried to kiss him Yugi let him. Yami forced his way into Yugi's mouth as the two youngest began a small war which Yugi participated in, scared of what would happen to him if he didn't. Yugi was surprised when he won the tongue fight. He never won those. Yugi slowly entered Yami's mouth and began to run his to hue over every surface trying to make it last longer so he could put off his beating. He ran his tongue over Yami's tongue, the roof of his mouth, his teeth... Yugi stopped. He slowly ran his tongue over Yami's teeth again before Yami broke the kiss. "Any last words little one?"

Yugi glared up at Yami. "Yeah I have a few. You are not the real Yami and I'm willing to bet anything you are not the real Atemu either!" The two gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean little one of course we're the real uses. If we are not us then who are we?"

"I don't know but you're not my lovers! If you were the real Yami you would have fangs! you are a vampire after all!" Suddenly a plan formed in Yugi's mind. "If you're so sure you're my lovers then prove me wrong by playing a game."

Yami and Atemu gave him a look of curiosity. "What kind of a game little one? What did you have in mind?" Atemu said curious about the boy's thoughts.

"It's simple. I'm going to sing a song. Only the real Yami and Atemu would know this song. Simple really! Unless you're liars... Or... Scared."

The two growled at the same time. "Go on, sing Yugi. I am the real Atemu and he is the real Yami so whatever you sing we'll know it.

Yugi smirked and sang.

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows...


	12. Chapter 12

CLC 3  
..Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows

Weep not poor children

For life is this way

Murdering beauty and passion

Hush now dear children

It must be this way

To weary of life and deceptions

Rest now my children

For soon we'll awake

Into the calm and the quiet

Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment

Come little children

The time's come to play

Here in my garden of shadows

The boys above him became more and more entranced with each word Yugi sang. Their eyes became more and more unfocused until he finally finished singing and they were both staring down at him like the mindless zombies they had become. Their eyes had a far off look as if they weren't really looking at him anymore and their grins were gone with their jaws hanging slightly open.  
"Untie me." The two immediately nodded and did what they were told and released Yugi from his bonds. Yugi looked around for a way out. He was about to ask Yami and Atemu but Suddenly the two were gone and Ra was once again standing in the room. Suddenly Yugi understood where the fakes of his lover had come from. Just the sight of the god made Yugi's blood boil. Yugi growled as his tiny teeth grew sharper and his eyes began to darken in rage. He fell into a low crouch. "You just tricked me into thinking my lovers were going to whip me to death!"  
"But it didn't work now did it?" Yugi growled wanting to attack the god but knowing it wouldn't do him any good. If he could he would have ripped out the god's throat but he knew it was important to stay calm. He took a calming breath trying to get himself under control.  
"Have my real lovers passed their trials yet?" Ra nodded. "Then tell me what the hell I have to do to pass mine so I can be with them."  
"You have already been told. To pass you must see the errors of your ways or stay here till your dying day."  
"You mean to tell me there is no other way? None at all?" Ra was about to say no. When a thought suddenly came to his mind. A rule about the trials that he had overlooked.  
"There is one. You must give up the thing that is most important to you. And then, you can never have it back again."  
Yugi was suddenly scared. He knew what was most important to him. He knew what hd would have to give. But he still asked, hoping he was wrong. "What is the thing that is most important to me?"  
"I think you already know. The thing that is most important to you is your mates Yami and Atemu." Ra saw that Yugi was about to speak and quickly added. "Remember if you accept the offer you loose your mates. But if you refuse, you loose your life and your daughter Heba. You have an hour to decide. No pressure."  
Xxx  
Atemu finally picked himself up off the floor. He had stayed there for ten minutes crying and another twenty thinking about what he had done and how wrong he had been. He had hurt his people for something that was never their fault. He was a monster, a tyrant. And there was never anything anyone could do about it to stop it.  
Worst of all, he had scared his habibi. He had been there, he had seen how horrible Atemu was when he saw that criminal impaled on those spikes. The thought of his beloved's innocent eyes watching such a gruesome sight made him want to throw up. He had taken the land his father had loved and cared for so much and completely destroyed it.  
Atemu was a wreck. His eyes were still red from all the crying and he couldn't do anything about that but he still got up and fixed his clothes and his hair as much as he could. He didn't want his loved ones to know he had been crying and have them worry about him. He didn't deserve their concern.  
He slowly walked to the door in front of him hoping to find his two loved ones on the other side when he opened the door. But when he got there and he opened it he only found one. Atemu slowly entered the room and walked over to Yami who didn't see him. The pale vampire was staring off into space obviously thinking about something.  
Atemu walked in front of him but Yami still didn't see him. He waited a few minutes but the blank stare still remained present in Yami's eyes. "Hey..." Atemu finally said. Yami's eyes suddenly focused back in on him. Atemu noticed that Yami frowned slightly.  
"Hello Atemu. Did you pass your trials? I'm guessing you did since you are in this room with me." Atemu nodded his head yes. "Then I guess there is no need for me to tell you how wrongly you treated your people, right?"  
The look on Atemu's face was proof that he wasn't expecting Yami to say that. "How did you find out about that?"  
"I had a talk with one of the gods while you were completing your trials. I found out what the sins were you and Yugi committed. Yugi is still in his trials." Silence was the only answer as Atemu sat down and put his head in his hands. Yami looked down at the ex-pharaoh. He could see that Atemu felt guilty about what he had done. Yami sighed. "You were wrong for what you did. But at least you understand that now Atemu. All I want to know is why you did it in the first place. Why were you so cruel to your people?"  
Atemu slowly looked up at Yami. His eyes were dry now but Yami could see from the redness that he had been crying before. "Because it was something I never wanted and something I wasn't ready for. On the night of my tenth birthday I stayed up all day and night. It was the day my father was supposed to be coming home after the long war had ended. I hadn't seen him in months. I missed my own birthday party to wait for him. Just to find out that night that he had been killed on his way home. Less than twenty-four hours later I was told I had to immediately become the next pharaoh. I wanted to cry. I couldn't do that or I would be labeled as weak. I wanted to run away. I couldn't do that or I would be labeled a coward. I wanted to name someone else pharaoh but that was not allowed. I was very bitter. Bitter about my father's death, about the fact that nobody cared but me, and about the fact that I had to take on a roll I was nowhere near ready for. So I finally had an idea. If I was a horrible enough pharaoh maybe everyone would revolt, try to overthrow me. But I did my job too well at being a terrible king. The people were too scared to rebel. When that happened and I realized I could never escape my position as pharaoh. That made me even madder. Each day I got worse and worse and worse still. I was the worst ruler in history."  
Yami looked at Atemu who was staring down at the ground refusing to meat Yami's eye. Yami stared at Atemu in shock. He never expected something like that to have happened to Atemu. He tried to think of something to say to him a way to say what he thought about Atemu's actions. Finally he spoke.  
"Atemu." Atemu continued to look down at the ground. "Atemu look at me." Atemu slowly raised his head and looked at Yami. The vampire sighed. "I can't say that I approve of what you did. But I can say that I understand why you did it. You should have never treated your people the way you did. But you should never have had to take on such a big role so soon." Atemu nodded and Yami came over and offered him a hand. He took it and Yami pulled him to his feet.  
"Thank you Yami." The vampire nodded and the two stood there in silence waiting for Yugi to come in the room from his trials. They thought it would happen any second. But as the seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours they began to worry about their little lover. Finally Atemu turned to Yami. "Yami you said the god told you mine and Yugi's sin right?"  
The pale vampire slowly nodded his head uneasily knowing what was coming. "What was Yugi's sin? Why is it taking him so long to come out?"  
"Atemu" Yami said slowly "I really don't think you want to know." Atemu gave him a look of confusion.  
"We'll of course I want to know. Just tell me what it is Yami, I won't get mad at him."  
Yami sighed and prepared to explain the situation to Atemu.  
Xxx  
"Well the hour is up. Pick what you will do. Will you sacrifice your lovers or will you sacrifice youaelf and your chances of seeing your daughter?" Yugi stared up at Ra, ready with an answer.  
"I choose... To play a game." Ra stared down at the boy in confused silence, thinking that he had heard him wrong. "I choose to play a game. If you loose I pass through here without having to sacrifice anything."  
"And if you loose Yugi?"  
"If I loose I will never leave the room, I will not see my lovers, I will not see my daughter, I will slowly and painfully die of starvation, and... When I do die I will not go on to the after life. That is what I'll wager."  
Ra stared down at the small boy for a moment. "Very well. I accept."  
AN: so this story is probably going to be longer than I originally thought it would be. We'll see what happens.


	13. Chapter 13

CLC 4

Atemu was looking at Yami waiting for the vampire to explain Yugi's sin. Yami sighed but knew there was no way of getting out of explaining this to the former king. "When Heba died I'm sure you know that Yugi was depressed. He was so sad about the loss of his child and the fact he couldn't have another. Of course you already know that part." Atemu nodded and gave Yami a go on gesture with his hand. Yami sighed.

"One day Yugi went into town. He had a black hood over his head so no one could tell it was him and so that everyone would act normal. That's how he found out that his people didn't care about the loss of his child, only about who was next in line for the throne. He was angry. And so he made the people feel the pain he felt."

Atemu paled, a look of shock present on his face. He knew what was coming next. He just didn't want to accept it. Didn't want to believe that his innocent little hikari could do such a thing. "No..." He said quietly.

"He killed their sons and daughters and when the parents came into the room while he was commiting the murder, he killed them too."

Atemu stared shocked at first but then he growled at Yami as his crimson eyes narrowed in rage. "Lies! All lies! Yugi would never do that to any of our people! You expect me to believe this!?"

"You never wondered why your people started disappearing without a trace? Or why Yugi was coming home late at night? Was there ever a blood stains on his clothing?"

Atemu tried to find an excuse for these things. His people had started to randomly disappear and after Heba's death Yugi had started to come home late. He had even seen blood on Yugi's clothes a few times but he had chosen to ignore it. "Atemu I know you don't want to believe this but it's the truth."

Atemu was at a loss for words. It was so obvious the whole time. He just never wanted to think about it. He never wanted to see what was so obvious. His habibi was a mass murderer of innocent children.

Xxx

"What game did you have in mind Yugi?" The small boy thought his plan through one more time before speaking.

"It's simple I'm going to make copies of myself and then I'm going to put us in a random order and you have to guess which one is the real me. You can ask any question you want to help you find out which one is the real one. If you find the real me, you win."

Ra nodded his head and Yugi sang the song to make three of him. The three Yugis went behind Ra and put themselves in a random order. "Ok, you can turn around now."

Ra turned to see the three boys that all looked identical. Appearance was not going to help him tell them apart. So he started with the questions. "How old are you?"

"500,016give or take a century." They all said in unison. Ra nodded knowing that the response was correct.

"What instrument do you play to help you with your magic sometimes?"

"A small wooden flute Atemu gave me for my sixteenth birthday." Once again Ra nodded at the response from the three and decided to ask a harder question.

"Why did you tell Atemu to put the man who hurt you and killed your daughter in the dungeons?"

"So I could go down to the dungeons that night and kill him myself for all the pain he caused me."

Ra nodded once again and stared at the three. He had to ask a harder question. Something only his real self would know. Something Yugi never told anyone. And then it came to him.

"Was Atemu the one who took your virginity?" Two of the Yugis said yes. The other said no.

Ra pointed to the one on the right who had said no. "You are the real one." Ra stared at the three boys expecting the other two copies to go away. The three boys suddenly had a feral grin and shook their heads no before the middle and right one were gone. Ra stared for a minute before he started to growl. "You cheated! You lied!"

"I said you could ask any question. I never said I had to answer honestly. And besides, one of me told the truth. Atemu was my second, not my first. I was in love with a man before Atemu who left me. That man was my first time. But you of course already know that since you are a god. And now, I do believe I've won and that means I pass."

Ra tried to find a way around it but in the end he sighed in defeat. "Very well Yugi. You won and so, you pass. Congratulations. You have passed your trials." Yugi smiled as the god disappeared and a door on the other end of the room appeared. He walked towards it, hoping to see his lovers on the other side.

Xxx

When Atemu heard a door opened, he looked up and saw Yugi. He had passed his trials. He had seen the error of his ways. Atemu smiled. "Yugi you saw the error of your ways! You passed your trials."

Yugi's smile faltered for a moment. "Well... Actually no. I... I won a game against Ra and wagered my freedom and the afterlife for being able to pass." Yami and Atemu stared at Yugi in shock.

Atemu's smile slowly left his face as he spoke. "You never realized that you were wrong? You still think it was ok to kill all those kids and adults?" Yugi paled.

"H-how do y-you know about th-that!" Yugi couldn't believe it. He had always done everything in his power to make sure Atemu didn't know about that. He had always tried to hide it and Atemu had never shown any signs of knowing. So how did he suddenly know now?

"Yugi... Those innocent children... You killed them all... Why?" Yugi saw the pain on Atemu's face and heard it in his voice. Yugi's heart started breaking knowing that he was the one who caused that pain.

"They were just so cruel! The people, they didn't care! I just wanted to show them what it felt like!"

Atemu's sadness soon turned to anger. "So you killed all those kids!? You took their lives even though they were innocent!? That is no better than the man who killed Heba!"

Yugi choked up as tears of pain fell down his face. "H-how could y-y-you s-say that!"

"How could you kill all those kids!? You robbed them of a life Yugi! And all because you were mad at their parents! Do you know how stupid that is!"

Suddenly Yugi went from sadness to anger. "Well maybe it was ok with you to hear them talk about Heba's death like it was nothing but it was not ok with me! They didn't care! Since you're saying it was ok for them to talk like that maybe you didn't care about our daughter's death either!"

"Of course i care but how could you expect them to! It wasn't their child! They didn't know Heba they couldn't feel our pain!"

"They could when I was done with their kids! And look at you acting all high and mighty! As I recall Yami was the one who was innocent not you! What was your sin huh pharaoh! Was it about the many people you killed while you were being a terrible king!?"

A look came across Atemu's face and he quickly looked away to hide it from Yugi but he was not fast enough. Yugi looked at him in shock. "That was your sin wasn't it?! The people you killed!?" Yugi's eyes narrowed as he started to yell louder than before. "HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME ABOUT KILLING WHEN YOU KILLED MANY MORE THAN ME! I MAY HAVE KILLED HUNDREDS BUT YOU KILLED THOUSANDS! AND IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY PHARAOH YOU KILLED THOSE PEOPLE BECAUSE ALL THEY CARED ABOUT WAS WHO WAS NEXT IN LINE FIR THE THRONE! YOU KILLED FOR THE SAME REASON I DID! HOW DARE YOU YELL AT ME!"

"AT LEAST THE PEOPLE I KILLED WERE NOT INNOCENT CHILDREN! THE PEOPLE I KILLED HAD TIME TO LIVE A LIFE BEFORE I ENDED IT! AND THEY WERE NOT INNOCENT KIDS! ONLY A TRUE MONSTER COULD COMMIT SUCH A CRIME!"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Yugi and Atemu turned to Yami who was glaring daggers at both of them. "What is wrong with you two!" He roared in fury making Yugi and even Atemu flinch slightly. "Do you know how foolish you are being!? You have a love for each other most people will only ever DREAM about! And yet here you are about to kill each other about something as stupid as this! Yugi!" Yami turned to the smaller boy.

"You knew Atemu was a murderer, you saw it first hand! Yet you yell at him about it now as if you didn't know! He has seen that he was wrong there is no need to yell at him! And Atemu!" Yami turned to his tan look alike.

"You knew Yugi had a sin! You knew it was far greater than yours! He has been with you through the killing of many! He saw you throw a man into spikes when you were only ten years old! So do not yell at him for killing if he never yelled at you for it especially if it was for the same reason! Even if he does still think he had the right!"

Yami marched over in front of the tall double doors that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and stood in front of it. It was the only door since the ones the three had come through had vanished. "We are not leaving this room until you two forgive each other! And if we die in here because you two refuse to forgive, so be it!"

Atemu and Yugi stared at Yami for a while. Then they slowly turned to face each other. They stared at each other for a while before Atemu finally sighed. "I'm sorry habibi. I didnt mean to yell at you. It's just... The thought of my sweet innocent little Yugi... Killing kids..." Atemu looked away and sighed. "But I guess I am really to blame for exposing you to such violence. When you saw your very first killing and every other after it that you didn't cause, it was me who killed the person."

Yugi sighed and lifted Atemu's head so he was looking into amethyst eyes. "Atemu my actions were not your fault. I knew better than to kill those children it's just... I got so mad that all people cared about was the throne... But it was still wrong of me. Besides, I have a feeling that even if I had never seen you kill I would have still done the same thing. My actions, my fault."

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu and rested his head on the ex-king's chest. "I love you." Yugi said quietly.

"I love you too Yugi." Atemu said as he kissed the top of Yugi's head. Yami smiled at the sight of the two making up.

The two broke apart and walked over to Yami hand in hand. As the two walked over Yami noticed something and frowned. "Yugi why are there four marks on your chest?"

Atemu stopped walking when he heard that and quickly turned Yugi around to see what Yami was talking about. "It looks like they're from a whip. Where'd you get those habibi?" Yugi looked down and cursed quietly remembering that his top half was still bare.

Yugi tried to find an excuse knowing that Atemu and Yami would be furious if they found out that he had been whipped by copies of them. "We don't have time to explain that right now! I'll tell you all about it tomorrow!" Yugi said quickly trying to avoid the question but it was too late for that.

"Yugi" Atemu said "what are the marks from? They look fresh and I know you didn't have them before we came here."

Yugi looked away from his lovers. "Um... Well... You see..." Finally Yugi sighed and explained what had happened during his trials. He saw his lovers getting more and more enraged with each word he spoke about the experience. Finally when he was done Atemu spoke.

"I swear when I get my hands on Ra I'm going to wring his golden godly neck!"

"There's no reason." Yugi said. "We won't see them again. The trials are done. Let's just get whatever we need to get for the council and go." It was clear that that was not what Atemu and Yami wanted to do at all. They were obviously still mad but sighed and nodded before they all headed inside the next room.

When they got there they saw a bald man with blue eyes in front of them. The man stared at them as if he wasn't really seeing them. His eyes were unfocused and he remained unmoving. The three jumped when he spoke.

"Hello, congratulations for passing your trials Atemu, Yami and Yugi. Now you must choose."

The three looked at each other a bit surprised about the fact that the man knew their names. Finally it was Yami who spoke. "Choose? What are we choosing?"

"The large sphere to my right is what the council wants. It would allow then to control a person's thoughts and actions with just one touch. But only one person is allowed to take it. The other two must stay here with me until their dying day."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone I know I'm late on posting but I have a good reason. My computer broke when I was almost done with the chapter. I'm working on rewriting it but I have finals progress reports and a research paper to stress about. I promise the next chapter will be done in two weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Ok, this story is almost done! Just one or two more chapters! I know I said that before but I mean it this time! I swear!

The shock that was the response at first to the announcement was slow to ware off. The three had a hard time believing it was true. Atemu was the first to recover and he growled in anger. A memeory came to his mind of when Yami was talking to the council before they came to the trials and the reality of the situation finally became clear in his mind.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~flashback~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Well why can't you do it? Are you so scared of dying?"

"We do not go for a reason that is none of your concern young vampire.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~end flashback~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"The council knew. They knew about this part of the trials all along! That's why they wouldn't do the trials themselves! Those damn evil bastards, they tricked us!" Atemu yelled in fury.

"Sadly, you are correct my pharaoh. They knew you would say yes to this journey if you had the chance at your daughter back." Shadi said sadly although his facial expression never changed when he spoke. "And, you fell for their trick and now only one of you will be allowed to leave this room and see your daughter."

Tears began to gather in Yugi's eyes even though he tried to hold them back. "So... Even after all we did... We're still going to be separated? Some of us won't even get to see her!" Yugi finally broke down and began to cry into Atemu's chest in sadness at the though of having to give up one of his lovers. Yami came and embraced the crying boy from behind. The two began to whisper comforting words into Yugi's ear while exchanging worried glances in concern for their little lover and each other. As the two looked at each other they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes alone and came to a decision.

Finally Yami broke away from the embrace and took a step forward towards Shadi. "Is there any other way for us to all get out of this room? One that let's us get out together?"

Atemu looked at him expectantly and Yugi's sobs turned slightly quieter so he could hear, even though he still wasn't able to stop crying. Shadi was silent for a few minutes just staring into space as if considering something. "There is one other way out. But it is very risky. No one has ever chosen it before. Are you sure you want to know more about it?" The three automatically nodded their heads yes.

Shadi opened his hand. At first the three were confused because there was nothing in it. Until something small started to form in the palm of Shadi's hand. It started to grow bigger and bigger until eventually Yugi Yami and Atemu saw a black blue and purple ball swirling in his hand with yellow and white lights dotted in different places around it. "What is that?" Yugi asked as silent tears still made their way down his face. But he didn't pay attention to them. He was too busy staring at the ball fascinating ball of... Well... He didn't know what.

"This is a portal of time and space and to where it will take you, I do not know. It could put you in a different time. A different dimension. I don't know what will happen to you."

"We'll that's fine." Yami said. "It still allows us to be together right?" A sad look crossed Shadi's face and the three could tell that would there would be a catch to this seemingly perfect plan for getting out of the room.

"That is not a guarantee. There is no guarantee that you will all end up in the same place. Even if you do there is no telling what you could become. You could love each other. You could hate each other. You could never meet each other. You could end up murdering each other depending on where you land. And I am afraid that the bad possibilities outweigh the good with this way of escape." Silence reigned inside the room so Shadi spoke again. "I will give you ten minutes on your own but after that I need an answer. I am sorry."

"It's fine. We will have one for you by the time you get back." Atemu promised, finally finding his voice. Shadi nodded and disappeared, fading into nothingness until he was gone from the room.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi asked as he finally let go of Atemu and wiped his eyes. He looked back at Atemu and saw the tear stains he had left and blushed. "I'm sorry about that koi."

Atemu looked down and saw the stains on his clothes. He gave Yugi a comforting smile. "It's not a problem Yugi. Right now we need to focus more on which option we'll choose to get out of here. Yami what are you thinking?"

"I don't really know. If we have one of us leave, we know for sure that the one person will be ok and get Heba. But if we go with the other option there is a chance that we could all end up happily together but there's a bigger chance things will end up bad... Yugi do you have a song you can sing that will let you see the future?"

"I do, but I need my flute to do it. Here let me summon it." Yugi opened his mouth to summon his flute. But as soon as he sang the first note of the song that would bring it to him he was on his knees crying out in pain with his hands over his mouth. Yami and Atemu immediately rushed to him to see what was wrong.

As soon as the two got over to him Yugi buried his head into their chests and was crying all over again. It took a while, but the two brothers finally got Yugi to calm down. When Yugi was only sniffling he looked up at the two, his hands still over his lips. "Little one, we need you to take your hands away from your lips."

Yugi shook his head no and kept his hands in place. Yami and Atemu both sighed. "Habibib, you know we wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't necessary. Please, let us see what happened so we can help you."

Slowly, Yugi began to remove his hands from his mouth and Yami and Atemu were shocked by what they saw. Yugi's lips were dry, cracked and burned badly. "Oh my god! What happened to his lips?" Yami asked in surprise at seeing his little one's mouth the way it was.

Atemu thought about what had happened before Yugi was burned. "I have a theory." He said. "But I want to test it before I say anything." Atemu stood up and Yami watched him put out his hand. A small black shadow suddenly appeared but it was only there a second before it was suddenly gone and Atemu was clutching his hand in pain. He hadn't thought it would hurt that much. "Well, we won't be using magic."

Yami looked back and forth between the two injured people with a sigh. Yugi's hands had gone back over his lips and Atemu was holding his hand, trying to mask the pain he was in. "Let's figure out what we're going to do before you two get yourselves hurt anymore than you already are."

Atemu glared at Yami getting mad at him for bringing up his injured hand. "Well genius, what do you think we should do since you're apparently so smart?" Yami glared at him.

"I think we should go through the portal. We could all end up together."

"Or we could all end up apart! Did you forget that part?"

"But if one of us goes, there's a guarantee we'll be apart!"

"But at least we'll know that one person is safe!"

"And the other two will remain here until they die!"

"But if we go through the portal, something bad will probably happen!"

"GUYS!" The two turned to face Yugi. His healing factor had finally kicked in and his lips were almost back to normal. It was obvious that talking still caused a bit of pain but not too much. "You are both forgetting one key factor. The orb we are to deliver to the council will allow them to enslave everyone which is probably why they want it. In the end, event the person who gets out of here will be miserable if they are turned into a mindless zombie."

"Oh yeah" Atemu said "I forgot all about that part." Before the three could say anything else, there was a flash of light behind them. They turned around and saw Shadi standing there.

"It is time for you to give me an answer. Will you go through the portal or will two of you be staying here with me?" Even though Yami, Yugi, and Atemu didn't get to talk too much about their decision, they already knew what they wanted.

"We will go through the portal." Atemu said. Shadi nodded his head and put out his hand again. Yami, Yugi and Atemu all watched as once again the portal formed in the palm of Shadi's hand. But this time, he placed it on the ground and let it grow bigger. It was soon plenty big enough for the three boys to fit in.

"I wish you three the best of luck in whatever lives you get." Shadi said before he disappeared from the room. Yugi looked at the portal and then back at his lovers. He went over to them and kissed them both lovingly before going over and walking through the portal and then he was gone.

Yami sighed and was about to turn to Atemu to say goodbye when he was surprised by a pair of lips being pressed to his own. At fist he was shocked but he soon got over the shock and began to kiss Atemu back. He knew Atemu was the only one it could be. He wraped his arm around Atemu's neck as Atemu held onto his waist. Soon the two had to break apart for air and they did. After regaining his breath, Atemu spoke. "Wherever you end up Yami, you take care of yourself. Please, take care of yourself." Yami nodded dumbly and Atemu smiled. He kissed Yami again softly before letting go of him and going to the portal. Atemu left.

Yami touched his lips hesitantly, thinking about what had just happened. In truth, he really hadn't minded. He had wanted to kiss Atemu a few times in their time together. But he never thought Atemu liked him in the same way and he didn't want to make things awkward between them. Yami sighed and knew he had to leave. So he went over to the portal and walked through it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

General Yugi of the Nubian army walked among the camp and headed to the central command tent to talk to a few of his men about what was going on in the war. As he walked by, everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed down to him as he walked by since he was also the Nubian prince as well as the General of the Army. His crown glittered in the sun as he walked through the camp. He walked into the command tent and everyone turned to him and bowed. "You may rise." He said and everyone got to their feet and went back to work.

As Yugi passed by, the troops were reassured. Never once had the Nubians lost a war when general Yugi was in charge of it. He was a strict general but a fair one as well.

The war had been going on for five years, since Yugi was thirteen. They were fighting against the Egyptians and it had been a long and bloody battle. Everyone was looking to Yugi for their strength. But what they didn't know was that the war was taking its toll on Yugi as well.

Before the war Yugi had been best friends with the pharaoh Atemu and his personal guard Yami. He had even come to suspect that he may have loved them. But when the war began the Yugi was never allowed to see them. They were considered to be enemies.

Yugi went over to a long table in the center of the tent that had a (1) map in the center with markings all over it. People were crowded around the map, talking. Yami went over to one of them. The man had platinum blonde hair and light purple eyes that scanned the map. He stopped when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye come up and stand beside him. He looked up to see Yugi. "Prince Yugi." The man said.

"Good morning Lieutenant General Malik. How are the troops doing today? What has happened since I last came here?" Yugi saw the look tat came over Malik's face and e already knew it wouldn't be good news.

"It's not good. The platoon we sent out (2) last week has been captured by the enemy and killed."

Yugi gave him a confused look. "How do we know that?"

"The enemy sent this." Malik handed Yugi a skull head with fresh blood on it and a note saying that the platoon had been killed. Yugi cursed at the sight of the message the enemy had sent. "Also we have not heard back from the solider we sent after a small enemy party to find the base camp. He was supposed to report where it was and come back but we have not heard from him. Also there is a squad of soldiers we sent out that is outnumbered 10 to 100."

Yugi felt a headache coming on. He was about to tell Malik what he wanted him to do about when all of a sudden someone entered the tent.

Everyone suddenly bowed down to the king as he walked in to the tent. "Rise all of you!" Aknamkanon, the Nubian king, walked over to his son.

"Father it is good to see you. What has brought you here?" Everyone turned to the pharaoh, curious. He almost never left his own tent and usually left the military operations to his son.

"I have come to talk to you about the plan you asked me about." A nervous look passed over Yugi's face and Aknamkanon could see the confused look on everyone else's faces. He turned back to his son. "You have not told them?"

"I thought it might be wise to see if you confirmed the plan first. Can we go through with the plan?"

The pharaoh looked at his son. He was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "Come to my tent in ten minutes. I think I need to discuss this with you in private." Yugi nodded and the pharaoh left. Everyone turned to Yugi in confusion. Yugi glared at them.

"Back to your duties!" Everyone got back to work quickly and Yugi sighed and turned back to Malik. "For the outnumbered troops send fifty troops out to assist them and let them no that's all we can spare." Malik nodded his understanding.

"So... This plan the pharaoh was talking about-"

"Malik" Yugi said in a tired voice, "don't... I really don't need this right now. Is there anything else?"

"Two of our soldiers are being interrogated by the enemy but we have no way to contact them. That is it."

Yugi sighed and nodded knowing there was nothing that could be done about the last case. 'I just hope father will agree to my plan and it will end the war.'

"Ryou!" Yugi called out. The white haired medic rushed over to where Yugi was. "You and Malik head to my tent. I have something I need to talk to you about." The two nodded and left. "Isuzu take over for Ryou!" The other medic nodded and rushed over to the patient Ryou was treating."

Yugi looked around for a moment and saw everyone doing their jobs. He left the tent and headed towards his own. The whole way there he thought about his plan to win the war against the Egyptians. This lead to him thinking about the pharaoh.

'Atemu... I wonder if this war hurts you the same way it hurts me... Probably not because you still have Yami. Did you ever tell him Atemu? Did you ever tell your guard you love him as much more than a friend?'

Yugi reached his tent and went in to find Ryou and Malik. The two already knew what they were there for. They looked at him nervously. Yugi looked at them for a moment in silence before he finally spoke.

"Bakura and Marik are safe and returning home from their trip. They should be back by nightfall."

The two were immediately grinning from ear to ear and hugging each other happily. Their lovers had been gone for a month and they were so excited to have them back.

Seeing the two boys rejoicing about their lovers made Yugi wish he had Yami and Atemu. He sighed in sadness and was about to leave the tent. "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi turned to see a concerned Ryou and Malik looking at him. He gave them a small smile that was obviously forced. "It's nothing." He could see they were about to ask more questions and quickly said "I need to get to my father's tent now. I must be going now. By Ryou, by Malik. Congratulations."

Yugi darted out the tent and headed quickly for his father's tent. He had never once told anyone of the relationship he had with Atemu and Yami before the war. The only one who knew was his father.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Yugi got in his father's tent, Aknamkanon was there waiting for him. "Yugi, Why haven't you told them the plan? And do not tell me that lie you told them in the commands tent either."

Yugi sighed. "I don't want this getting out. The people will protest and besides, it wasn't a lie what I said in the commands tent. The plan is not even approved. No use worrying anyone."

"And have you ever thought about what you're giving up with this plan Yugi?"

"Yes and it hurts. But it will be worth it to end this. Do these questions mean that the plan is approved?"

Aknamkanon sighed but nodded. "Yes. We will go through with it in a weeks time. So be ready. But I wonder Yugi, what makes you so sure this plan will work?"

Yugi shrugged and looked away, refusing to meet his father's questioning eyes.

"Could it be because the pharaoh loved you?" Yugi sighed and looked up at the king.

"Father, Atemu never loved me and neither did Yami. They were good friends."

Aknamkanon nodded. "You are dismissed Yugi." Yugi walked out of the tent, leaving his father to think.

'You are wrong Yugi. They loved you just like you loved them. It's just that none of you ever could admit it.'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Five days later the pharaoh Atemu went into his chambers with his guard behind him and face planted into the bed in a very ungraceful way. Yami chuckled at the sight. "Tired?" He asked and Atemu nodded. "Tense?" He asked again and again Atemu nodded.

Yami climbed onto the bed and straddled Atemu before he began to give the king's bare back a massage. Yami smirked as Atemu gave low moans a few times during the massage. The moans were arousing to Yami. He leaned down and began to kiss Atemu down his back.

Atemu sighed. "Yami not now! I'm not in the mood. And I'm too tired." Yami began to massage the king's butt and leaned up so he was at Atemu's ear.

"Oh I'm sure I can put you in the mood and if you're to tired then you can just sit back and I'll ride you." Yami began to kiss Atemu's sensitive neck.

"Yami" Atemu groaned.

"Yes my king?"

The next thing Yami knew he was on his back against the bed with Atemu above him. "You asked for it!" Atemu growled before he pressed his lips against Yami's in a hot intense kiss.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Atemu held Yami to him when they were done. "That was amazing." Yami said and Atemu chuckled. He stopped though when he saw the look on Yami's face.

"Yami?" Yami looked up at Atemu, breaking him away from his thoughts. "What's wrong Yami?"

"I just wish that we could do this with Yugi and show him how much we love him. We never got to before..."

"Before the start of the war. I know..." Atemu and Yami missed Yugi terribly. They wished they could see him but it was forbidden since they were at war against each other.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, making Atemu and Yami quickly get up and get dressed. They were not supposed to be involved the way they were. When the two were clothed Atemu went over and opened the door. A guard was standing there with a piece of paper in his hands.

"My pharaoh, this has just come from the Nubians." Atemu took the paper from the guard's hands and thanked him before going back into his rooms. When the door was closed Yami let out a sigh of relief at not being caught.

"So what does the letter say?" Yami asked as he walked over to Atemu. Atemu opened the letter and read it and as he did his eyes got wider and wider.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The day of the plan Yugi got up early. He went out to the stables and prepared his favorite horse for the trip. It was a black horse with a white star on its forehead named midnight.

When Yugi got into the stables she immediately neither happily and went over to him. "Hey girl I got you a treat." Yugi held out the hand that had been behind his back and fed the horse the sugar cubes.

Yugi began to wash and brush the horse for his journey. "You only prepare her for long distance trips."

Yugi turned to see Malik standing in the stalls with him. "Well I will be taking a long distance trip so it's fine."

"Are you sure you should take her though? She just gave birth not too long ago." Malik pointed out.

"I am sure." Yugi continued to brush midnight in silence for a bit before he said "I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just to tell me that Malik. What is it you want to say?"

"Yugi, what is the plan king Aknamkanon asked you about when he came to the command tent?"

Yugi sighed. He knew that was coming. Malik had been asking him about it all week. "My father and I will trade something to the pharaoh in exchange for an end to the war."

"And what are we giving up?"

"Me."

Marik stared at him in shock. "Yugi you can't be serious!" Marik said sounding like he was close to hysteria.

"But I am Malik. It's time to face the facts. We are loosing this war. If we don't end it soon it will end badly for us."

"But do you know what the pharaoh could do to you! He could have you whipped, raped, put to death, paraded around like some type of trophy-"

"Atemu would not do that! He is not that cruel!" Yugi yelled glaring fiercely at Malik.

Malik stared at his friend in disbelief. "And how do you know that he won't do those things to you? How do you even know the pharaoh's name?"

Yugi sighed but just went back to brushing his horse. "Malik I know you are just concerned but I really don't want to explain it. It hurts too much."

Malik couldn't see his friend's face but he could still tell that he was crying. "Ok Yugi. I will respect your wishes and not ask. But please be careful." With those final words Malik left the stables.

Yugi finished brushing midnight and wiped away his tears before he left the stalls to shower and change.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

That night, Atemu stood at the gates of his palace with three guards in front of him and Yami beside him, hand always on his sword. They watched silently as five figures came towards them. Three were guards standing to the back left and right of the Nubian king and prince. 'Yugi.' Both Yami and Atemu thought while they watched the people come towards them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi and Aknamkanon walked through the crowds of people, being booed as they went. The two aling with their guards had traveled all day. Yugi glanced at the guards and could tell that the one on the right was getting mad. He saw him touch his sword. Yugi got his attention and said quietly "don't draw it. We have come here to make peace and end a war. When I draw my weapon you may draw yours." The solider nodded and the three continued walking forward.

Yugi looked down at what he was wearing and sighed. The white kilt he wore only went down to his mid thigh and his chest was completely bare. Gold earrings were in his ears and kohl surrounded his eyes. Three gold bracelets were on each of his arms and his golden crown was shining on his head although he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to wear it soon if this plan worked. A sword was at his hip but he didn't plan on using it.

Finally Aknamkanon and Yugi reached the pharaoh and his guards. "Pharaoh." Aknamkanon said.

"King Aknamkanon. We have much to discuss. Shall we continue this inside?"

"Yes I think that would be best." The ten walked inside the palace and headed towards the throne room to start the meeting that would decide the fate of the war.

AN: And it's finally done! Sorry this took a little while to get this done but my computer refused to work.

(1) I know maps weren't invented back then but let's pretend.

(2) a week in ancient Egypt was 10 days


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I decided to do two updates for the week since I couldn't do my last one two weeks before.

Atemu lead Yugi, Aknamkanon, and the guards to the throne room. "My three guards will be staying outside. Do you want to bring yours into the throne room king Aknamkanon?"

"That will not be necessary pharaoh. They will be staying our here as well. But why did you say three guards when you have four?"

"Because Yami is my personal guard and is to stay by my side at all times. He must come just as a standard procedure."

Aknamkanon nodded. Yugi was surprised by how calmly his father was dealing with everything. He was not usually so calm with such matters. The four people walked inside the throne room, leaving the guards stationed outside telling them only that they were not under any circumstances to be disturbed.

Once inside, Yugi couldn't help but look around at the throne room. He was pleasantly surprised that is still looked the same as it did when he was thirteen. The red and gold curtains were still covering the windows. The same columns that he Yami and Atemu used to hide behind for hide and seek were still there. The same statues of the gods were in their same corner. And of course, the tall golden throne was still in its same place with a smaller chair beside it for whenever Atemu chose a queen.

It hurt Yugi to think of Atemu courting and marrying. He wished he could be the one that Atemu could marry. 'But Atemu just doesn't love me in that way.'

Yugi finally looked back at Atemu and Yami after surveying the room. He was surprised to see the two boys staring at him. He stared back at the two boys he had known and loved all his life. "Hello Yami, hello Atemu."

"Hello little one. How have you been?" Yugi said good and the three just stared at each other a few minutes more before Atemu reluctantly looked away and looked back to the Nubian king. "I understand you have something you would like to trade in exchange for the end of the war. But your letter did not state what you would give me."

"No it did not. Pharaoh, in exchange for the end of the war, I will give you my son Yugi." Atemu and Yami stared at Yugi in disbelief. All was silent in the room as Atemu and Yami waited for the joke to be over.

Yugi eventually grew tired of the silence in the room and walked forward. Atemu and Yami's eyes followed him. Yugi raised his hands above his head and spun around slowly, letting Atemu and Yami see his full form. "Does my appearance please you pharaoh?" He asked while he looked down at the ground.

That triggered something in Atemu to hear Yugi call him pharaoh. He always asked Yugi to never use his title. He walked forward silently and took Yugi's chin in his hand and made Yugi look at him. "Yugi" he said once Yugi was looking at him, "you were beautiful five years ago when you were thirteen. You are even more beautiful now."

Yugi blushed and stared at Atemu in shock. "I was?" He asked in surprise.

Atemu smiled at him. "You were and you are. You have a beautiful body, a beautiful mind, and a beautiful spirit. You always did."

Atemu leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Yugi's. it wasn't a rough kiss or a harsh one. It was soft and loving.

"Well" everyone turned to Yami, "since we are confessing things, Atemu is not the only one who feels that way about you."

Yami walked over to Yugi as Atemu back up slightly from the shocked prince. "Yugi I wish I could have told you this five years ago. I love you, just like Atemu loves you." Once again Yugi was softly kissed.

"Now the only question is, how do you feel about us?" Atemu said as Yami and Atemu watched him. Yugi was silent. "Well little one, do you love us too?"

Yugi looked back and forth between Yami and Atemu and finally he spoke. "I am sorry, but I do not share your feelings." Yugi's head was down so he didn't have to see the sad faces of the two people he loved more than anything. He could feel their eyes on him and it was making him feel more and more guilty as the seconds went by. "Could you please excuse me for just one moment?"

"Yes you may." Yugi almost cried at the sound of Atemu's voice. He wanted to jump into his and Yami's arms and take it all back, say it was a lie. But he couldn't. So instead he ran from the throne room as fast as he could, past the guards, past the servants coming down the halls. He ran and ran to the one place he wanted to be.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Aknamkanon said and ran out of the room before anything could be said.

The Nubian king knew exactly where his son had gone. What he didn't know is why he did what he had just done.

He found his son in the palace gardens just as he thought he would. He was sitting on one of the stone benches crying his eyes out loudly, shaking violently from his sobs. The king stared at his son in shock before he approached him.

Yugi felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see his father. He turned and cried into the king's chest as the king sat beside him. King Aknamkanon was still shocked. He hadn't seen his son like this since Yugi's mother died when he was ten. He knew there would be stains on his clothes from the kohl and the tears but he just held his son.

The king waited silently while Yugi cried. He watched as he went from violent sobs down to sniffles. Then he spoke. "You love them. I know you do. So why would you deny it like that?"

"Father I do love them, I've always loved them. But I have come here to be traded as a slave for the end of this war. No matter how much we love each other it could never be. I will work as a slave. They will rarely see me and they will forget about me. Besides they will have each other, they do love each other after all. I see the looks they send each other when they think no one is looking."

"And I see the looks they send you when you are not looking Yugi. I believe you, I think they do love each other. But I also think they love you too. And besides, Yami is a guard. He and The pharaoh are not supposed to love each other but they do. You three will find a way to make it work. Now then, are you ready to go back?"

Yugi wiped his eyes, smearing the kohl around them even more but nodded. The two went back into the castle and went to the throne room. When they got inside, Yugi immediately ran over to Yami and Atemu and threw an arm around each of them, bringing them both into a hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you" he kept repeating the words while Yami and Atemu stared at him in shock.

"Yugi" Yugi looked up at Atemu who had a pained look in his eye. "Do not lie to yourself and say you love us if you don't. It's ok, we under-"

"But I do love you both and I am not lying! The only lie I've told was before when I said I don't love you! I love you and have loved you for so long!"

The two exchanged a worried look and finally Yami spoke. "If you do love us, why did you say you didn't?"

"I didn't think it could work. I would be traded here as a mere slave. And besides you two love each other."

Atemu groaned and Yami chuckled. "That obvious?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded, laughing a little himself. Atemu sighed.

"So you love us then?" Yami asked again just to be sure. Yami was surprised when Yugi leaned up and kissed him. Atemu was surprised when he did the same to him.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does little one." Atemu said and Yami and Atemu put the three of them in a hug with Yugi in the middle.

"Ahem." The sound turned everyone's attention back to Aknamkanon and Yugi blushed at the thought of kissing Yami and Atemu in front of him the way he had. Yami and Atemu looked nervously at the king expecting him to get mad for the three of them living each other.

The Nubian king rolled his eyes at the look the two boys gave him. "Oh do not give me those looks! I knew this was coming. Maybe not in this way but i knew it was coming. I remember how you were when you two were fourteen and Yugi was thirteen. A blind man could have seen the way you three loved each other five years ago. It's about time you told each other."

The three smiled at Aknamkanon. But then he became serious. "Unfortunately there is still one more matter to decide. Do you agree to take Yugi in exchange for the end of the war?"

"No." Atemu said and at the looks he recieved from the three people he said "I have an even better idea."

AN: next chapter will be Atemu's idea, the appearance of an old friend and something else.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: i know I'm late but I've been out of the country with my phone on airplane mode to avoid roaming fees. this is the last chapter! I'm gonna wait two more weeks and then start rewrites. There's a new poll on my page so please vote so I know which story I'm writing first for rewrites. Also the wedding Yugi and Atemu are having is a REAL NUBIAN WEDDING!

AN: I don't own yugioh or the quote on the wall (John Stuart Mill said it)

Atemu was sitting around in the gardens of the Nubian palace with Bakura Marik Yami and his cousin and priest Seto. Seto had come from Egypt to help support Atemu for the wedding. "So cousin how does it feel to know that you'll be having a Nubian wedding?" Seto asked

"It feels a bit weird but it's the least I can do for Yugi. After all he has to leave his home and everything he knows to come with me to Egypt once the wedding is over." Atemu sighed. "I just wish the ceremony didn't have to last this many days. Why is it like that?"

Bakura smirked. "That's just how we do things. We don't just have some feast and then move our stuff into another's house like you all do. We have a party for the wedding, before the wedding, and seven days and nights after the wedding. AND we have a feast on the seventh night after the wedding." Bakura looked at the large sun dial in the middle of the garden. "They should be about done with Yugi's bed by now pharaoh."

Marik turned to Bakura. "Are you sure? I would think it would take a bit more time than that. After all his bed is bigger than most and they have to bathe the entire thing in incense."

"Well" Yami said as he got up and stretched. "It couldn't hurt to check. Besides we haven't moved in ages. We can't just sit here all day."

The other four sighed but nodded before getting up from their various places. Many stiff joints could be heard cracking as they all got up and stretched. The five started walking to another part of the garden. As they got closer and closer they could smell sandalwood incense and there were light wisps of smoke.

"Hope you like the scent pharaoh" said Marik "because you're gonna smell like it too. After they make Yugi's bed smell like this they do it to you too and the smell lasts for weeks."

Atemu sighed. "Good thing I like it then. Why do they do this exactly?" Bakura had a wicked grin as he answered.

"It's meant to give you stamina." The two Nubians laughed at the look Atemu gave them. "Also" Bakura continued " if I remember correctly, Yugi loves the smell." They finally reached Yugi's bed. The workers were rubbing the incense all over it.

"How much longer until the bed is done and the festivities begin?" Atemu asked one of the workers.

"About another ten minutes until the prince's bed is done. Would you like one of us to tell your fiancé?"

Atemu shook his head. "No, I will do it." The group thanked the workers and walked off to find Yugi.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Meanwhile Yugi was sitting in a small sitting room with Ryou, malik, and Joey who was one of the cooks for the wedding. "So Yugi" Joey said "how does it feel to know you still get a Nubian wedding?"

"It makes me really happy that Atemu was willing to do this for me. I'm so excited for the wedding!"

"I remember when we were little." Ryou said with a small laugh. "We always fantasized about our wedding day. We would paint henna tattoos on ourselves and pretend like we were celebrating the night before our weddings. Remember?"

Yugi and Malik nodded and laughed at the memories. "You guys sure do have big weddings compared to what happens here in Egypt." Joey said.

"Yes they do." Yami said as he and everyone else came to the sitting room. "Only ten more minutes until the bed is done guys."

Yugi turned to Atemu. "You should probably go take a few of the workers away from working on the bed and have them put the incense on you." Atemu nodded and left to go do just that.

"So Yugi are you going to be nervous tomorrow?" Ryou asked once Atemu was gone.

"A little bit but only because I'm a bit worried about how the people will react to Atemu. It's been announced that we will be married and that he is no longer an enemy but I'm still a bit worried."

"Don't worry squirt it'll all work out for the best!" Yugi glared at Bakura.

"I am not that short! Am I short?" Yugi asked turning to everyone else. They all began to look away and Joey began to whistle. Yugi huffed as Bakura laughed at him.

Yugi got up and went behind Bakura's chair. Suddenly Bakura was on his hands and knees on the ground as Yugi tipped his chair forward. He was about to get back up when he felt an elbow in his back pushing him down. "Who's the short one now Bakura! How's the weather down there?" Yugi said as he held the bigger man down. Everyone tried not to laugh at the sight.

"My prince." Everyone turned and Yugi let Bakura up. "You're bed is done. It is being delivered back to your room."

Yugi nodded in understanding. "Excellent. And where is my fiancé?"

"He is in the gardens waiting for you now." Yugi nodded and dismissed the worker. The man left with a low bow.

The group walked outside to meet up with Atemu. When they got out to the gardens they saw Atemu sitting on one of the benches around the fountain with his back to them. "I'll get him." Yugi said before running over to his fiancé.

Atemu was sitting by the fountain waiting for Yugi and the rest of the group when he felt arms wrap around him and a chin on his shoulder. "You smell nice." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled. "Bakura did mention that you liked sandalwood." Yugi nodded and kissed Atemu's cheek. "Come on the rest of the group is here and the bed is done."

"Ok Yugi." The two got up and walked over to the others hand in hand. When they reached everyone else they all headed inside.

"What exactly happens for this part of the celebration?" Atemu asked as Yugi lead the group through the palace to his room where the festivities would take place.

"The villagers dance and they sing in happiness. And they will also paint me with henna tattoos."

Bakura came up to Atemu. "Just try not to focus on the fact that a bunch of strangers get to touch your fiancé and you'll be fine." Atemu growled at him and Yugi rolled his eyes.

"It is purely innocent Bakura, you know that already."

"But that could change."

"That won't happen."

"What won't happen?" Atemu asked.

Bakura smirked. "Say someone comes and wants to make a flower on Yugi's leg. But then he realizes that he "accidentally" started it out too big. Well he has to finishes it. So he just has to go up to Yugi's thigh. But then the petal is too big and they all have to be the same size. So the next one ends up ending on his butt. And a couple flower petals later it may end up at his groin."

Atemu growled. "Atemu" Yugi said "you don't have to worry about it. My father had made it so that the villagers can only paint certain parts of my body. Only my feet, lower legs, arms, and face. Anything else is off limits."

Atemu seemed to relax as the group reached Yugi's room. They walked in and saw Yugi's white bed in the center with purple sheets. Gold hieroglyphs covered one of the white walls. On another was a bunch of rewards for Yugi for each war he'd led or fought in.

A door to the side was open to reveal a nice bathroom. Three different crowns hung from ivory hooks beside the bed.

"You room looks really nice Yugi!" Joey said as he looked around. "What are the hieroglyphs on the wall for?"

Yugi looked at them and he got a look in his eyes. "My father had them put there before I went out to fight in my first war. I was so sad about having to kill people, I cried when my father told me what I would have to do. So he put that quote up there. It says, War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse."

"What does that mean?" Joey asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"It means that war is bad, but those countries and people who won't go to war when it's necessary are worse. The next day I went to war, and we won."

"And you received your very first decoration." The group turned to see king Aknamkanon at the bedroom door looking in on them. "Yugi it's time to start. The villagers are waiting outside the palace."

Yugi nodded. "They may come." Aknamkanon nodded back and went to go allow the villagers into the palace.

When the king left, Atemu groaned. "Let's get this over with." He said with a sigh.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi sat with Atemu, covered in henna. He watched the people talk and congratulate him and sang and dance. Atemu was even enjoying himself. He enjoyed the Nubian songs that were played and the he liked watching the dances the people would do. He looked over at Yugi and saw a few of the pictures painted on him. A sun for Ra, a rose for love, the Nile for life, and then other random doodles people painted.

All the villagers had followed the rules and only certain parts of Yugi were tattooed. The rest was left bare and unseen. Suddenly Ryou came up to Yugi laughing. "Heh Yugi, they're doing your favorite dance! They wanted to know if you wanted to join!"

Yugi smiled brightly and was about to get up when he remembered Atemu. He turned to him, silently asking for permission. Atemu smiled and nodded and Yugi kissed him on his cheek before getting up with a wide smile and running over to the other dancers. They put him in the front and Atemu watched the erotic belly dancing, surprised at how good Yugi was at it. "He always was a good dancer." Ryou said as he too watched.

"I know. I remember him dancing when we were younger. He was always good at it. But I've never seen him dance like this."

Yugi danced to a few songs in the same way before going back to Atemu. Ryou had left during the second dance to go find Bakura. "So Atemu did you enjoy the dance?"

"Oh I did. I enjoyed it a lot." Atemu said Yugi looked up at Atemu and gulped when he saw the look of hunger and want in his eyes that was sent his way for only a second before they went back to normal.

"Well maybe I'll dance again on the wedding night." Yugi said with a light blush.

"I would like that." Atemu said before the private conversation was done and they went back to enjoying the party.

When the party ended, Atemu and Yugi each went to different wings of the castle. They wouldn't see each other until tomorrow.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yugi paced around his room the next day trying to calm his frantic nerves. "Why am I so nervous all of a sudden!"

"Well, I'm gonna take a guess and say its because you are about to get married. And to a pharaoh." Joey said as he and Ryou watched their friend go back and forth.

Yugi turned to them with a pout. "You're not helping!" He went back to pacing.

"Well" Ryou said "you do love Atemu don't you Yugi?"

"Of course I do Ryou! I did say yes to marrying him after all."

"Then just focus on that. Come on, sit. Nothing good will come from pacing around like that." Yugi sat down and started to take a few deep breaths. After a few minutes he had calmed down and he began to think about Atemu and how much he loved him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Ryou called.

"It's Yami. Can I come in?" After getting a yes in response Yami came into the room. "Hey just wanted to make sure everything was going ok in here."

"Yeah it's alright." Yugi said before getting up and going over to Yami to kiss him quickly.

Yami chuckled. "You're about to get married and you're still kissing me?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yes, since both I and the man I'm marrying love you as much as we love each other. Besides, as soon as Atemu finds a way, we will be married to you too." Yugi kissed him again.

Yami gave him a sad smile. "Sadly little one, he has been searching for two years now and still he's found nothing. I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you."

"And I wouldn't doubt me if I were you." Everyone turned to see Atemu at the door leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He walked into the room and went over to Yugi. "Are you ready kitten?"

Yugi nodded. "I'm ready when you are." Atemu nodded and he and Yami left the room.

Ten minutes later Yugi was walking down a hall towards the throne room where the wedding would be held. He soon reached it and looked up at Atemu with Yami right beside him. He smiled and he couldn't take his eyes off them. They were all he could see even though he was only marrying one of them. He walked down the aisle, ready to say I do and start his life with the people he loved most of all.

AN: ok that's a bit of a Nubian wedding. To write out the entire thing would take... Longer than I want to think about. Anyways I kinda lied. This wasn't the last chapter but I PROMISE! The next chapter is the last and I will be bringing in that old friend I was talking about last time! I PROMISE! Since I was late getting this to everyone I'll try to have the last chapter done by this Saturday.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: ok I SWARE ON EVERYTHING I LOVE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I know I've said that a thousand times but this time I mean it!

-.-.-.-3 years later-.-.-.-

Atemu blinked tiredly as he woke up in the middle of the night, confused. He normally didn't wake up in the middle of the night. He looked at his bed. There was Yami in his bed as usual. Atemu had finally found a document that would allow Yami to marry him and Yugi. It took a while but they were all finally wed. He smiled down at his second husband and looked around in the bed for his first one.

That's when Atemu noticed it. Atemu quickly started to shake Yami to wake him up. Slowly Yami gained consciousness. He yawned and looked at Atemu with sleepy eyes. "Atemu? What time is it?"

"Where's Yugi?" Atemu asked ignoring his husband's question in his panic. Yugi wasn't the type to just disappear. Yami rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about he's right-" Yami looked down to see an empty spot in the bed. He was suddenly awake too. "Is he with the kids?" The two got up and went over to the adjoined room in their bedroom and threw the door open.

Four empty beds was all that was in the room. The two boys began to panic, hoping that nothing was wrong. Suddenly they heard a door open and turned around. Yugi stood there holding two pale three month old babies in his arms, a girl and a boy. Two more tan babies who were each two were holding onto his tunic, also a girl and a boy. "I woke up and heard them all coughing." Yugi said. "So I got them all some water." Atemu and Yami both breathed sighs of relief.

Yugi put all the kids back in their beds and sung them a quick lullaby before closing the door quietly and going back out of the room.

"For a minute there we were worried habibi." Atemu said as he and Yugi walked back to the bed.

"Well what did you think was gonna happen? Someone would stab me and murder our kids?" Yugi turned back to Yami. "Yami are you coming back to bed?"

"In a minute Yugi. I need to use the bathroom really quick. I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, don't take too long." Yami walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"You can come out now, the coast is clear." Out of thin air, Shadi materialized. "Hello Shadi, it is nice to see you again after all this time."

"And it is good to see you former vampire. How has your new life been since the trials?"

"Good but weird because I still have my memory of my past life. I still wonder why it is I have that and Yugi and Atemu don't."

"I have a theory. I think it is the gods rewarding you for being innocent."

"Maybe. I do know one thing, I sure was scared a moment ago. I thought the past was repeating."

"No, it won't. The gods have assured me that you and your two mates will have a happy life together. Along with your six children."

"Yeah that sounds-" Yami suddenly realized what he had just said. "We only have four children. Heba and Abayomi who are Atemu's and Dalila and Osahar who are mine."

"You have four so far." Shadi said. "I wish we could stay and continue our chat but sadly I must get back to my duties. But before I go, I do have one question: will you ever tell Yugi and Atemu about their past?"

"Maybe." Yami said. "To be honest I don't want something bad to happen if they find out what they did. Especially Yugi."

Shadi nodded. "It was nice talking to you Yami. Maybe we will see each other again." Shadi disappeared and Yami walked out of the bathroom. He looked at the bed that held his two husbands. Then he looked over at his children's room, already thinking of baby names for the two new arrivals. He smiled and went over to the bed so he could go back to sleep. Life was good.

AN: Done! See I told you it would be the last one! This was basically just an epilogue.


End file.
